ALAS MAGICAS
by Lunatica Dark
Summary: He aquí una historia, de poder, magia y misteriosas fuerzas que buscan desatar la oscuridad en el mundo, con un antiguo ritual a base de sangre. LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE JK ROWLING. Esperamos que os guste esta historia, inspirada por las musas. -OJO SLASH. AU-¿Comentarios? ¡Otra historia terminada! ¡Culpa de las musas!
1. Encuentro Bajo la Luna

**DECLARO QUE ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PUES SON PROPIEDAD DE JK ROWLING.**

**Las musas y yo, simplemente nos divertimos inspirándonos con ellos y metiéndolos en locos mundos…XD**

**Advierto que esta historia es: Slahs ¿Saben que es no? –Para los que no, relación entre personas del mismo sexo-**

**Tendrá: AU y Criaturas Sobrenaturales.**

_Lunatica: ¡Todo es culpa de las musas!_

_Musas: ¡Calumnias!_

_Esperamos que os guste esta historia, inspirada por las musas._

_**Ustedes son los que deciden si la historia, sigue…**_

_**¿Cometarios?**_

_**Por favor y Gracias**_

_*************************************************************)1(**************************************************_

**-Encuentro Bajo la Luna-**

Esta historia inicia a las orillas de un playa donde esta sentado un joven de aproximadamente 18 años, de tez bronceada, hermosos ojos verdes, cabello negro en ondas, de cuyos hermosos ojos brotaban lágrimas de tristeza debido al dolor de la perdida de sus padres quienes murieron en un naufragio, del cual él fue el único sobreviviente.

Ya había trascurrido una semana de dicho incidente, él no podía olvidar esos momentos, quería caminar hacia el mar, introducirse en el y no regresar. Así que había salido en estrepitosa carrera desde su casa ubicada en un peñasco cerca del mar a las orillas de la playa de arenas blancas. Se vio ahí sentado y solo, sintiendo que ya no le quedaba nada y con temor por lo que estaba pasando por su mente, se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar en contra de las olas.

De entre las sombras escucha una voz en medio de esa noche de plenilunio -¿Qué hace?- le dice una gruesa voz masculina.

-Caminando- responde él con simpleza.

-¿Por qué no me acompaña? Quiero conversar con alguien– añade la voz amablemente.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?- Dice el joven con su mente atormentada, luego voltea para conocer el rostro del extraño que le habla.

Un hombre de tez blanca, ojos negros, cabellos oscuros y hermosa voz le dice: -Podría preguntarle lo mismo-

-Es cierto- Responde el joven con sus ropas mojadas por las aguas del mar.

-¿Por qué no se sienta conmigo y conversamos?– Le pregunta el hombre.

-No lo conozco, es usted un extraño, no quiero molestarlo y tengo que hacer algo- le responde confundido.

-Tome mi mano, le diré mi nombre, hablaremos y dejare de ser un extraño– le dice el hombre presintiendo lo que el menor estaría pensando hacer.

Ambos se sientan a las orillas de la playa en medio de ese hermoso paisaje, entre palmeras, claras arenas, la luna reflejada en la inmensidad del mar y el cielo estrellado.

-Entonces ¿Quién es usted?- Cuestiona el joven de ojos verdes.

-Soy Severus Snape Prince, vivo en la casa de aquel peñasco- responde el caballero señalando uno que se divisaba al norte de la isla.

-Yo soy Harry Potter y vivo en la casa que esta en el peñasco desde el cual se ve su mansión- Le dice con cortesía, señalando en dirección contraria.

-Ya veo, yo también veo la suya desde la mía- Dice Severus.

-Así parece- dice el joven Harry.

-Y dígame ¿Que hace un doncel como usted ha estas horas en este lugar?–Le pregunta reconociendo su condición, fijándose en un zarcillo dorado con un diamante en la oreja izquierda del joven.

-Sólo quería caminar un rato pues no podía conciliar el sueño, mi mente es invadida por los recuerdos– le responde con un tono de voz bajo.

-Ya entiendo y… ¿Puede decirme que pensamientos perturban sus sueños?– Le pregunta interesado.

-El dolor de la perdida de un ser querido, aunque es parte del destino, no me resigno- Le responde el joven.

-Es difícil recuperarse de tal trance. ¿A quien has perdido?- Le pregunta amablemente.

-A mis padres, en un naufragio hace una semana, mi alma no descansa al saber que fui el único que se salvo- Responde acongojado el joven de ojos verdes.

-Pero si crees en el destino has de saber que por algún motivo sobreviviste, que correspondía así- le dice con un firme deseo de hacer sentir mejor al joven.

-Es cierto, pero no lo concibo- le dice mirando directamente esos ojos oscuros.

-¿Le acompaño a su casa hermoso joven?– le pregunta muy amablemente el caballero de ojos negros-

-Sí gracias– Agrega ruborizado -Es usted muy amable-

Severus se levanta y le ofrece la mano, él joven de ojos verdes la toma y se pone en pie.

Luego de caminar un rato llegan al hogar del joven, quien al estar en la puerta le dice a su acompañante -Gracias por ayudarme, incluso me salvó-

-Un gusto servirle- Le dice y caballerosamente besa su mano -Me gustaría volver a verle y hacer de este encuentro una amistad verdadera-

-Sí… Espero que así sea, le tendré gratitud eterna- responde el joven, con un brillo agradecido en sus hermosas esmeraldas.

-Me despido de usted y espero que se ponga bien pronto- se despide con una reverencia.

-Gracias y hasta mañana- responde con una reverencia el joven doncel.

-Hasta mañana- Responde el caballero ya marchándose en medio de la noche.

Harry entra a la casa, se va a su cuarto y tras algunos minutos se mete en la cama.

Severus en el camino de regreso a su casa, sintiendo la brisa fresca de la noche en su rostro, piensa en lo que hace el destino poniéndolo en la senda de aquel triste joven de hermosos ojos esmeraldas y se dice -Su energía espiritual es grande, tiene muy desarrolladas las alas mágicas, será… ¿Qué es una de las personas que andan buscando?-

Mientras tanto en su habitación, Harry esta sobre su cama con la mirada perdida en el techo -Severus… Buen nombre para alguien de su porte elegante, resaltado por su traje negro. Me salvo, fue tan oportuno, mi ángel guardián- Se ríe ante su ocurrencia -Ay Harry…- se dice así mismo en tono de reproche, pero se duerme con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_*************************************************************)1(**************************************************_

_**¡LA MAGIA FULGURE EN SUS VIDAS!**_

_**¡A DESPLEGAR ALAS!**_

_**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**_

_**Gracias **_

_**Hasta el próximo cap…**_

_**¿Comentan?**_

_***Lunatica y las musas***_


	2. Creando Lazos

**DECLARO QUE ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PUES SON PROPIEDAD DE JK ROWLING.**

**Las musas y yo, simplemente nos divertimos inspirándonos con ellos y metiéndolos en locos mundos…XD**

**Advierto que esta historia contiene: Slahs ¿Saben que es no? –Para los que no, relación entre personas del mismo sexo-**

**Tendrá: AU y Criaturas Sobrenaturales.**

_Esperamos sus comentarios para proseguir :P (Estoy bajo amenaza de las musas y ya que me están fulminando con la mirada mejor huyo)_

_****************************************************)2(********************************************_

**-CREANDO LAZOS-**

Esa era una mañana clara con el sol despuntando en el jardín de la casa de la familia Potter, se escuchaban las olas del mar al romper contra el peñasco, el canto de las gaviotas, el aire traía el olor salino de las aguas marinas y soplaba una brisa que anunciaba un día caluroso.

A esas horas matutinas se podía observar al joven Harry Potter en el jardín frente a su casa regando unas plantas que eran de su difunta madre, por lo que le dedicaba de su especial cuidado personalmente. Sumido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos el joven no se percata de la persona que entra con pasos lentos al lugar, hasta que se escucha la profunda voz de quien ha llegado.

-Buen día- saluda el recién llegado

Harry voltea para saludar a la voz conocida -¡Buen día Severus!- exclama con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal amaneció hoy jovencito?– Pregunta amablemente el de ojos negros mientras se acerca al joven doncel.

-Mucho mejor– responde el de ojos verdes colocando sobre una banca el regador que estaba utilizando con las plantas en ese momento -¿Y usted?- pregunta.

-Muy bien- Responde Severus y agrega -Me alegra que usted se encuentre mejor-

-Por favor trátame de tú, después de lo que hiso por mí anoche se lo ha ganado- señalándole una de las bancas de madera del jardín, le invita a sentarte -Bueno, siéntese-

-Gracias- agradece el mayor sentándose en la banca pintada de blanco –Tu también puedes tutearme- cuando el joven asiente afirmativamente le dice –Y con respecto a anoche sólo hable contigo un rato- agrega mirándole fijamente.

-Hiciste más que eso– responde sentándose en la misma banca al lado del hombre de piel clara -Salvaste mi vida, no me digas que no pensaste en que era muy extraña mi… actitud- dijo en tono dubitativo.

-Sí– acepta el ojinegro asintiendo con la cabeza -Por eso…-

-Por eso– Habla el chico de piel bronceada interrumpiéndolo -Me acompañaste hasta mi casa-

-Bueno… es cierto- habla Severus mirando esas hermosas esmeraldas, afirmando con un tono de voz suave.

En ese momento pasa al lado de ellos uno de los miembros de la servidumbre de la mansión Potter un hombre mayor con algunas canas en su cabello dorado, delgado, de piel clara y ojos grises, el joven heredero de la familia se da cuenta en ese momento de la falta en sus modales para con su invitado.

-Que descortés soy no te he ofrecido nada- Le dice a su visitante, dirigiéndole una mirada de disculpa.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo- se apresura a calmarle el caballero de piel clara.

Harry le sonríe y se dirige a su sirviente –Dobby-

-Si joven amo- responde este con una leve reverencia.

-Por favor tráele algo de beber al caballero– le dice amablemente al anciano, para luego dirigir su mirada al invitado y preguntarle -¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-De verdad estoy bien- responde Severus sonriendo levemente ante la atención.

-¿En verdad?- pregunta el joven –No es molestia, ¿un jugo? ¿Un café? ¿Un té?- insiste el ojiverde.

-Un té está bien- contesto Severus.

-Bien- le dice el joven brindándole una sonrisa para dirigirse de nuevo al anciano -Dobby por favor trae té para el señor y para mí-

-Sí señorito– Responde el sirviente con una inclinación de respeto, para luego marcharse a traer lo solicitado.

-Si viese como de mal atiendo a las visitas, recibiría una reprensión de mi… madre- la última palabra sale de sus labios con un tono lleno de tristeza que se refleja en sus ojos verdes.

-Pienso que estaría orgullosa de ti, no puedes hacerlo mejor- le trata de animar el ojinegro –Sí casi me has obligado a recibir algo de beber- le dice en tono de broma, guiñándole un ojo al joven.

-Bueno, tengo que atender bien a las visitas ¿no?- dice el joven con una sonrisa que esta vez si ilumina sus ojos.

-Es bueno verte sonreír Harry- dice Severus sonriéndole y atrapándole en sus ojos negros.

-Eres de gran ayuda, te lo agradezco- le dice el joven con verdadera gratitud.

-No hay nada que agradecer- le contradice Severus –Estuve en el lugar y momento oportuno-

-Bien…- Acepta el joven notando que el caballero de piel clara no sedería ante su posición -Ya que me ofreciste tu amistad, también te ofrezco la mía– dice ofreciéndole la mano y una sonrisa.

-Y yo la recibo gustoso, espero que forjemos una gran amistad– estrechándole la mano y luego depositando un beso en ella.

-Así será…- afirma el joven dándole un apretón a la mano que aun sostiene la suya –Y eres bienvenido cuando quieras-

-Gracias- agradece Severus soltando la mano del joven.

-Permiso- habla Dobby entrando a la estancia con la bebida solicitada.

-Adelante Dobby- responde Harry al siervo.

Después de depositar la bandeja con la indumentaria del té en una mesilla cercana -Señor….- le ofrece la taza al hombre de ojos negros.

-Severus…- le da el nombre Harry al siervo.

-Señor Severus- afirma el hombre mayor con la cabeza extendiendo la taza al mencionado, reteniendo el dato y sospechando del caballero, que le parece misterioso con su porte elegante, que expresaba poder y un aire enigmático.

-Gracias- dice Severus recibiendo la taza.

Luego el sirviente le extiende otra al joven de ojos verdes quien le agradece con una sonrisa –Gracias Dobby-

-¿Se le ofrece algo más joven amo?- pregunta servicial el hombre de ojos grises.

-No gracias Dobby, puedes marcharte- responde amablemente.

-Con permiso- y así el ojigris regresa de nuevo a la casa.

-Harry…- Habla Severus sacando al joven de ojos verdes, de los pensamientos en que parecía haberse perdido.

-Dime- le responde el joven sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, como dejando de lado alguna idea.

-Venía a invitarte a cabalgar, vivo solo con un amigo que no le llama mucho la atención- ofrece Severus –Me gustaría que me acompañaras-

-Me parece una estupenda idea Severus- dice el joven con ojos brillantes de entusiasmo, haciendo notar al ojinegro el gusto que tenía por cabalgar –Así me distraeré un poco de mis pensamientos, sería un placer acompañarte-

-Estupendo- responde Severus sin poder evitar responder a la sonrisa del joven y sintiendo la potente energía que desplego el moreno, al sentirse entusiasmado.

-Entonces- dice el joven levantándose entusiasta haciendo que su acompañante sienta una onda de aire cálido proveniente de él -Voy a ponerme ropa más adecuada- le dice ya caminando hacia la casa, pues su ropas de estar en jardín no serían adecuadas para un paseo a caballo –Vuelvo en unos segundos-

-De acuerdo- responde el caballero de ojos negros asintiendo.

Severus observo analíticamente a Harry ciertamente curioso al sentir la energía del joven _–Tendré que asegurarme de que mis sospechas son ciertas, le vigilare y si es verdad lo que sospecho tendré que mantener vigilancia sobre este jovencito- _piensa Severus casi seguro de sus sospecha _–Sí resulta ser aquel que tiene pleno desarrollo en sus alas mágicas, lo habré encontrado antes que ellos…-_

El hombre de cabellos negro se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras esperaba, Harry era de buenos sentimientos, algo fácil de percibir para él, estaba casi seguro que era una de las personas que buscaban sus enemigos para llevar a cabo sus planes, le había gustado el joven desde que le vio en la playa y aunque debido a su situación sabía que sólo podía esperar ofrecerle su amistad, aunque se enamorara de Harry. _Debido a…_

En ese momento el joven de ojos verdes regreso al jardín ataviado con su traje de montar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ya estoy listo!– exclama el joven entusiasmado.

-Bien– habla Severus poniéndose en pie –Vamos entonces, traje dos de mis mejores caballos por si aceptabas- aclara el hombre al ver la duda del menor.

-A sí- afirma Harry recordando algo –He escuchado que tu familia cría los mejores caballos de la zona-

-Pues no lo hacemos mal- responde Severus guiándolo hacia donde había dejado los caballos, no muy lejos de la casa Potter, sujetos a un árbol.

Harry le sonríe y le sigue, pensando en que no entienda porque, pero no dudaba en ofrecerle su amistad y confianza a Severus si apenas lo conocía, pero algo en él lo hacia confiar, quizás podría ser debido a la tristeza por la perdida de sus padres que lo llevaba a buscar otra compañía o porque simplemente era el caballero que le salvo la vida de un autoinfligido ahogamiento en el mar y una persona así no podría tener malas intenciones.

De tal modo comenzaron a estrecharse los lazos de amistad entre Severus y Harry quienes esa mañana cabalgaron a las orilla de las playas de Drakens, que era flanqueada por los peñascos opuestos en que se encontraba la mansión Potter y la Snape, que ciertamente se veía imponente asomándose entre las rocas.

Desde ese día Severus visita seguido al joven Potter en su casa, le lleva a salir, a caminar por la playa, se hacen muy buenos amigos y en el proceso la ayuda a recuperarse de la perdida de sus padres, de la tristeza en que había caído desde ocurrido el accidente que ocasiono que se hundiera el barco en el que viajara con sus progenitores, Harry le conto la experiencia vivida en medio de las llamas que consumieron al barco y como él había apareció en la playa, para cuando se despertó se entero que la tripulación al igual que sus padres habían muerto. Después había caído en una depresión terrible, que le llevo a tratar de quitarse la vida entregándose al mar a pesar del apoyo de sus fieles siervos y su mejor amiga Luna, cosa que Severus evito con su oportuna llegada a la playa aquella noche de luna llena.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, ya hace cuatro meses de esa noche en que se habían conocido, su amistad florecía llena de cariño y respeto.

Cada vez que visitaba al joven de ojos verdes o salía a hacer alguna actividad con él, Severus observaba con atención a Harry tratando de percibir su energía y aclarar sus dudas, saber si era a quien estaban buscando sus enemigos, después de tantos meses de tratar con el menor se encontraba más seguro de ello, pero tendría que preguntarle al líder del clan en cuanto pudiera reunirse con él para aclararse e informarle del descubrimiento sobre la potencia de las alas mágicas del joven que se había ganado un sitio importante en su corazón.

_****************************************************)2(********************************************_

_Las musas y yo esperamos que les guste lo que llevamos, cualquier cosas es culpa de ellas, yo soy inocente…_

_-Ni tu misma te lo crees- responde las musas muy entretenidas revisando pergaminos llenos de ideas. _

_Bueno, va lento pero seguro os lo prometemos, pronto comenzaran a entender más sobre las alas mágicas que mueven esta historia y despiertan el ansia de poder de ciertos seres._

_Ciertamente vendrán momentos amargos para nuestros personajes, les he de decir._

_**Gracias por vuestros comentarios:**_

_**Mama Shmi**_

_**Equuleus (Guest)**_

_**Gracias a todos los que nos acompañan en esta aventura.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que se titulara:**_

"_**¿REGRESO?"**_

_****************************************************)2(********************************************_

_**¡LA MAGIA FULGURE EN SUS VIDAS!**_

_**¡A DESPLEGAR ALAS!**_

_**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**_

_**Gracias **_

_**Hasta el próximo cap…**_

_**¿Comentan?**_

_***Lunatica y las musas***_


	3. ¿REGRESO?

**DECLARO QUE ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PUES SON PROPIEDAD DE JK ROWLING.**

**Las musas y yo, simplemente nos divertimos inspirándonos con ellos y metiéndolos en locos mundos…XD**

**Advierto que esta historia contiene: Slahs ¿Saben que es no? –Para los que no, relación entre personas del mismo sexo-**

**Tendrá: AU y Criaturas Sobrenaturales.**

**Por medio de sus reviews sabremos que quieren que continuemos.**

**¿Seguimos?**

_****************************************************)3(********************************************_

_**-¿REGRESO?-**_

_Meses después…_

Tocan la puerta de la mansión Potter.

Harry estaba sólo debido a que era el día libre de la servidumbre, por lo que se dirige a abrir la puerta y al hacerlo, sus ojos se abren como platos comenzando a acumularse las lágrimas en ellos, su boca abierta de modo poco elegante.

-¿¡Padres!?¡No lo puedo creer!- Exclama llorando el joven de ojos verdes siendo rodeado por los brazos de sus progenitores.

-Sí hijo volvimos a tu lado- le dice su padre James.

-Hijo, volvimos- Dice su madre Lily llorando y abrazándolo efusivamente.

-Entren, entren… Tenemos mucho de hablar- dice Harry sin caber de gozo.

-Sí, tenemos mucho de que hablar- dice el patriarca de los Potter, guiando a su esposa e hijo al sillón más cercano.

Después de unos minutos estando todos sentados y más calmados, entablan una conversación, para aclarar las dudas del joven que pensó que sus padres habían muerto en el incendio del barco.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no habían vuelto?- pregunta Harry tomado de la mano de su madre.

-Veras hijito- Habla Lily mirando con ternura a su hijo -Todo pasó luego del naufragio, llegamos a una de las islas del norte y no recordábamos nada, luego de un tiempo volvieron los recuerdos- responde su pelirroja madre.

-Así es…- Asegura el de ojos castaños tomando la otra mano de su hijo y dándole un apretón –Gracias a la ayuda de los habitantes de Monte Azul que fue donde llegamos, buscamos la forma de encontrar un barco para regresar a casa-

-¡Y aquí estamos!- exclama Lily feliz, para atrapar a su hijo en un abrazo de oso –Te quiero hijito-

-Estamos felices de encontrarte de nuevo hijo mío- habla casi solemne James Potter.

-¡Y yo estoy inmensamente feliz!- exclama un maravillado Harry al reencontrarse con sus padres luego de pensar que los había perdido. Sintiéndose exultante en los brazos de sus progenitores.

Se abrazan en familia, reencontrandose luego de creer haberse perdido unos a otros, así se ponen al día de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos durante todos esos meses de separación.

_**El día siguiente…**_

Luna la mejor amiga de Harry le visita y vuelve la servidumbre de su día de descanso, todos se sorprende gratamente, alegrándose de tenerlos de vuelta. Sin poder creérselo, viéndolos como si fueran un par de fantasmas escapados del inframundo.

_**En la tarde de ese mismo día Severus pasa a visitarlo…**_

El caballero de ojos negros y el joven doncel de ojos verdes, se saludaron en el jardín de la mansión Potter.

-¡Hola Sev…!- Saluda el moreno expulsando felicidad por todos sus poros.

-Hola Harry- saluda el ojinegro sonriendo al ver tan contento al joven y sintiendo su vibrante energía -Te veo muy contento-

-Lo estoy amigo mío- le responde el joven casi dando saltitos de alegría -¡Mis padres han vuelto!-

-¿En verdad? ¿Cuándo?- Pregunta sumamente sorprendido Severus ante la noticia.

-Sí…- Responde el moreno asintiendo para darle énfasis a sus palabras -Ayer…- agrega con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Y el naufragio?- pregunta interesado en saber como los padres del joven habían sobrevivido al incendio del barco y no habían vuelto sino seis meses después de ocurrido el incidente.

-Sobrevivieron… No habían vuelto porque no recordaban nada- le responde sonriente -¡Están vivos!- exclama el joven abrazando al mayor.

-Ya veo- susurra Severus un poco turbado por el expresivo abrazo, respondiéndole con una palmadita de apoyo en la espalda del joven.

-Em…- habla un ojiverde un poco sonrojado -¡Vamos! ¡Te los presentare!– Exclama tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo adentro.

-De acuerdo…- dice Severus siendo arrastrado dentro de la mansión por un sobrexcitado Harry, sintiendo un no se que cálido en su pecho.

_**Ya estando en la sala…**_

-¡Dobby!- Grita el entusiasta joven llamando a su siervo.

-Dígame señorito ¿Qué se le ofrece?– habla el hombre mayor de ojos grises entrando a la salita de estar.

-Por favor llama a mis padres- pide con amabilidad el joven Potter.

-Enseguida señorito- responde respetuoso Dobby, para luego de una inclinación ir a hacer lo pedido.

Harry al ver que aun sostenía la mano de Severus, sonrojado le libero de su agarre y el de ojos negros viendo el sonrojo del ojiverde disimulo su sonrisa con maestría.

Minutos más tarde, entran James y Lily Potter tomados de la mano a la habitación.

-Hijo ¿Para que nos mandaste a llamar?- pregunta James Potter acercándose a su hijo y al desconocido.

-Sí cariño…- agrega Lily, mirando analíticamente al caballero de ojos negros.

-Es que quería presentarles a un amigo que ha sido un gran apoyo para mí- Responde con una sonrisa, aunque un poco cohibido el heredero de los Potter.

-Ya veo…- Dice Lily escrutando al caballero con la mirada.

-Entonces preséntalo- dice James amablemente.

-Es él…– Dice señalando educadamente al ojinegro -Se llama Severus Snape y vive en la mansión ubicada en el peñasco que se ve desde aquí-

-Es un placer – dice Severus estrechando amablemente la mano de James y besando la de Lily caballerosamente -Un gusto conocerles-

-Ah… El heredero de los Snape- dice con entendimiento el ojicastaño -El gusto es nuestro-

-Gracias por ayudar a nuestro hijo- agradece Lily, sentándose e invitando a hacer lo mismo a los demás con un gesto de sus manos.

-Hice lo que pude- responde Severus sentándose en un sillón al lado de Harry, ubicado frente al que se sentó el matrimonio Potter.

-Hizo mucho por mi hijo y como madre se lo agradezco de corazón- Dice Lily con una dulce sonrisa.

-Ha sido todo un placer mi señora- responde Severus con su aire tan formal.

-Es bueno saber que aún quedan personas que ayudan a otros desinteresadamente- Dice el patriarca Potter con solemnidad.

-Ha sido un maravilloso amigo- Dice Harry sonriendo.

Los padres le sonríen cariñosamente a su hijo, mientras Severus sonríe con amabilidad contemplando a la pareja.

-Permiso…- Habla Lily poniéndose en pie, haciendo que Severus y James se levanten educadamente -Traeré algo de beber- dice la dama.

-Bien pueda señora Potter- dice Severus educadamente.

-Tráenos jugo querida- dice James ya sentándose.

-Sí querido- Responde la señora de la casa perdiéndose en un pasillo.

Momentos después la madre de Harry les trae un jugo y unas galletas, se dedican ha conversan un rato de lo sucedido en el naufragio, de la amistad que surgió entre Severus y Harry. Los señores Potter contaron su anécdota de cómo sobrevivieron, de que habían perdido sus recuerdos, como los recuperaron de forma casi mágica tratando de recordar quienes eran y de la ayuda recibida por parte de los moradores de Monte Azul, para su retorno a casa. Mientras Harry les contaba del apoyo de su amiga Luna, sus sirvientes y en especial del de su nuevo amigo Severus, explicándole a sus padres de su contribución en mejorar el animo del moreno y el caballero de ojos negros recibió halagos de la madre de Harry quien le agradecía por la ayuda que le brindo a su retoño.

_**Algunas horas después…**_

-Bueno…- Habla Severus al ver la hora en su reloj de bolsillo -Con el permiso de ustedes debo volver a mi casa– Dice poniéndose en pie.

-Un gusto conocerle Severus– dice James de pie para luego estrecharle la mano.

-Igualmente– responde con una inclinación de cabeza y tras estrechar la mano del patriarca Potter, besa la mano de Lily caballerosamente -Un gusto conocerla señora Potter-

-El gusto es mío joven- Responde con una sonrisa la señora Potter, la cual no ilumina sus ojos –Es bienvenido a visitarnos cuando lo desee-

-Muchas gracias- Responde Severus al ofrecimiento –Ha sido un placer, con su permiso me retiro y que tengan una feliz tarde-

-Igual para usted joven- Responde James.

-Te acompaño- dice Harry a Severus, luego mira a sus padres y les dice –Con permiso-

El matrimonio Potter asiente hacia su hijo en señal de autorización, para luego perderse juntos por un pasillo de la mansión.

Harry acompaña a Severus hasta el jardín, con su mano apoyada en el brazo del caballero de ojos negros.

-Me marcho- Dice Severus en el sendero de piedra que señala la salida de los dominios de los Potter -Otro día vendré a visitarte- agrega.

-Sabes que eres bienvenido cuando desees venir- Responde Harry con una brillante sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- dice ya dispuesto a marcharse pero dudando un poco mira fijamente a los ojos verdes -Disculpa si te incomodo con mi pregunta ¿Estas seguro de que son tus padres?-

-¡Claro!- Exclama Harry con una ceja arqueada en confusión.

-Bueno, ya me voy…- Dice Severus para luego agregar con tono casual pero mirada profunda -Ten cuidado…- le aconseja muy serio.

-¿Por qué?– Le pregunta extrañado el moreno.

-Sólo se precavido, por favor– Le responde Severus con preocupación en su mirar, no le dijo más sobre el asunto, porque no estaba seguro de sus sospechas y sabía cuan feliz estaba Harry por el regreso de sus padres.

-Esta bien- Responde Harry asintiendo para tranquilizar a su querido amigo.

-Nos vemos– Se despide dejando un beso en la mejilla del menor, provocando un leve sonrojo en esté.

-Sí- Asiente el joven y agrega -Ve con cuidado-

-Así lo hare- Responde Severus dándole una sonrisa de animo –Hasta luego pequeño- le dice con el apodo cariñoso que le ha dedicado al ojiverde.

-Hasta luego Sev…- Responde Harry de igual modo, con el diminutivo cariñoso y brindándole una cándida sonrisa.

-Cuidate…- Dice Severus, ya caminando en búsqueda de su magnifico caballo negro.

Harry ve partir a su amigo y entra a la casa algo confundido por la actitud de Severus…

_****************************************************)3(********************************************_

_**Notas:**_

_**Bueno poco a poco se develara el misterio que envuelven a las alas mágicas…**_

_**Prepárense para las sorpresas y poco a poco descubrirán lo que hay más allá de lo que se ve a simple vista.**_

_**No todo es color de rosa, han de saberlo.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios:**_

_**JANETH MALFOY BLACK**_

_**Gracias a quienes siguen esta historia.  
Las musas y yo les agradecemos por seguir esta aventura.**_

_**Pues de sus comentarios dependemos =) para seguir…**_

_**Tenemos que exponer ciertos asuntillos, para que la trama se deslice… Ya verán, ¡lo que se avecina!**_

_**Sorpresas, secretos, misterios, mentiras y magia…**_

_****************************************************)3(********************************************_

_**¡LA MAGIA FULGURE EN SUS VIDAS!**_

_**¡A DESPLEGAR ALAS!**_

_**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**_

_**Gracias **_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo:**_

"_**Descubriendo la Mentira"**_

_**¿Comentarios?**_

_***Lunatica y las musas***_


	4. Descubriendo Una Mentira

**DECLARO QUE ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PUES SON PROPIEDAD DE JK ROWLING.**

**Las musas y yo, simplemente nos divertimos inspirándonos con ellos y metiéndolos en locos mundos…XD**

**Advierto que esta historia contiene: Slahs ¿Saben que es no? –Para los que no, relación entre personas del mismo sexo-**

**Tendrá: AU y Criaturas Sobrenaturales.**

**¿Seguimos?**

_****************************************************)4(********************************************_

_**-DESCUBRIENDO LA MENTIRA…-**_

_**Días después…**_

Harry estaba hablando con Luna una hermosa joven de piel clara, cabellos rubios y ojos azules, su mejor amiga, en el jardín.

-¿Qué opinas?- Pregunta el ojiverde tras haberle contado la actitud de Severus al conocer a sus padres.

-Me parece un comentario extraño- Responde la rubia pensativa con una mano en su mentón.

-Cierto…- Dice Harry también pensativo -Pero me ha ayudado tanto que no se que pensar, es tan bueno- una sonrisa ilumina el rostro del moreno.

-Y muy guapo ¿Verdad?– Dice la chica de ojos azules con una mirada picara.

-Bueno… sí- Responde el moreno y ante la mirada soñadora de su amiga se apresura a aclarar -Pero sólo somos amigos-

-Si… Tú lo dices- le dice Luna sarcásticamente, sin abandonar su mirada picara y su expresión soñadora.

-¡Ay Luna!- Exclama Harry -¡Sales con unas cosas!- Agrega esquivando la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga.

-¿Vas a negar que te gusta?- Pregunta la rubia abandonando su mirada soñadora por unos instantes.

-Ya te lo he dicho- Responde el joven doncel rodando los ojos -Es buena persona, guapo, gallardo, amable, tiene muchas atenciones, pero no me pienso hacer ilusiones sabes que…- no termina de hablar dejando ver una expresión triste en su rostro.

-Lo de la ¿Enfermedad?- Pregunta mirándolo extrañada y al ver el asentimiento de su amigo prosigue -Pero… ¡Creí que estabas curado!- Agrega con preocupación.

-Son etapas…- Responde el ojiverde ahora serio –En ocasiones puede parecer que tengo perfecta salud, pero luego viene el decaimiento-

-Pero…- Habla Luna dudosa -¿Te negaras al amor por eso?– le dice en tono de regaño, pero a la vez comprensiva.

-No lo se, no se si es amor Luna– le responde con mirada de resignación -No me adelantare a los hechos-

-Sí, entiendo amigo– Le dice dándole una mirada de apoyo con sus ojos azules.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema- Dice el ojiverde para alejarse de pensamientos tristes -¿Aceptaras mi propuesta? ¿Seguirás encargándote de la administración de los barcos de comercio de mi familia? Se que necesitas trabajo, porque quedaste en cuidar a tus hermanos pequeños desde que tus padres…- le dirige una mirada dudosa.

-Claro que sí, la paga es buena y lo necesito- Responde asintiendo con la cabeza la rubia -Te lo agradezco porque ese puesto casi no se lo dan a mujeres, ni a los donceles como sabes- agrega mirándole con agradecimiento.

-Sabes que mis padres han dejado el negocio bajo mi cargo y te ayudare siempre- le dice dándole un apretón a la mano de su amiga de la infancia.

-Te lo agradezco, eres un ángel Harry- Le dice devolviéndole el apretón, el moreno niega con la cabeza y Luna interrumpe su posible negativa al apelativo para preguntarle -¿Por qué tus padres después de que se lo pediste tantas veces en el pasado te dejan encargado del negocio justo ahora que volvieron?-

-Observaron que todo ha marchado bien sin ellos y bajo mi responsabilidad- Responde orgulloso el pelinegro.

-Entiendo, me parece genial- Le dice con una sonrisa llena de orgullo por su amigo conociendo que cuando se propone algo lo hace bien –Bueno…– levantándose del banquito y alisando un pliegue de sus vestido azul le dice -Ya me tengo que ir, el deber llama, se acerca el día de paga y tengo que revisar las cuentas-.

-Cierto- le dice Harry con una sonrisa –Confió plenamente en ti- complementa dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias…- Responde sonriente la rubia mirando a los ojos verdes y limpiando una inexistente pelusa de la camisa verde claro de su amigo, agrega con picardía -Y espero que tu amigo…– La ojiazul sonríe soñadoramente -Te venga a visitar pronto- le guiña un ojo.

-¡Luna!- Exclama Harry entre divertido, apenado y sonrojado.

-Bueno, bueno ya me voy…- Le responde con mirada soñadora -Nos vemos-

-Sí amiga y que te vaya bien- le dice a la rubia.

-Que estés bien– le dice Luna marchándose luego de compartir un abrazo con su amigo de la infancia.

-Igual tu Luna– le responde el moreno disponiéndose a entrar a la casa.

-Ah el amor…- murmura soñadoramente Luna.

-¡Luna!- Exclama Harry negando con la cabeza, observando a su amiga alejarse.

Después de conversar con su amiga, el joven doncel se dirige a la habitación de sus padres para informarles que había encargado a Luna de continuar con la administración del negocio familiar, que consistía en una flota de barcos comerciantes e informarles que había adquirido uno nuevo.

Al llegar a la puerta de los aposentos de sus padres, se dispone a tocar, pero estaba entre abierta, arquea las cejas sorprendido al ver a sus padres discutiendo, por lo que sin salir del asombro se queda allí observando y escucha…

-¡Estoy harta de este papelito! ¡Acabemos con esto!- Exclama la pelirroja caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación.

-¿Pero como? ¡Aun no hemos encontrado a los otros siete!- Le increpa con el mismo tono el castaño a su esposa.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Le mantendremos prisionero en alguna parte! ¡Ya me canse de hacerla de mamá buena!- Grita la ojiverde, haciendo que Harry, quien aún no es descubierto escuchando tras de la puerta abra la boca sorprendido y confundido por las palabras de quienes cree son sus padres.

-Como quieras, pero aun no lo podemos matar- Responde exasperado el moreno mayor.

-Claro… Debemos esperar a que encontremos a los otros siete para hacer el ritual- Le responde la pelirroja con una sonrisa malvada de medio lado, la cual Harry nunca había visto en el rostro siempre amable de su madre.

-Sí…- Afirma el hombre con otra sonrisa malvada –Y luego haremos el sacrificio de los ocho a…- no continua pues escucha un ruido tras de la puerta.

Al ver esas miradas y sonrisas extrañas en sus padres, al igual que escuchar tales palabras Harry se apoya en la puerta haciendo que esta rechinara.

Al escuchar, los que están dentro de la habitación abren la puerta…

-¿Qué haces escuchando tras las puertas hijo?- Pregunta la pelirroja con falsa amabilidad.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunta Harry retrocediendo alarmado ante las miradas que le dirigen -Mis padres no hablarían de cosas como esas-

-Así que nos escuchaste- Responde el moreno mayor con una mueca de sonrisa en su rostro.

-Entonces ¡es hora!- Grita triunfal la pelirroja.

-¡No te emociones mucho lo necesitamos vivo!- Advierte el hombre.

-¡Como quieras!- Exclama la mujer con una mirada malvada.

De las espaldas de la pareja brotaron unas alas que parecían ser blancas, pero tenían una apariencia sucia de color manchado y mostraron sus verdaderos rostros ¡no eran sus padres!

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Y mis padres?- Pregunta entre espantado, asombrado y terriblemente desilusionado el joven.

-¡Están muertos niño tonto!- Exclama la mujer ahora de cabellos negros enmarañados y ojos cafés.

-¡No puede ser!- Exclama el moreno negando con la cabeza.

-Bellatrix ya deja de hablar y atrápalo- Habla el hombre ahora de cabello negro rojizo y ojos azules observando a Harry, quien permanece paralizado por el descubrimiento -Su barco se hundió, tú te salvaste y ellos se murieron ¡tonto! ¡Nos aprovechamos de tu deseo de volver a verlos!- Ríe sádicamente el hombre.

-¡Rodolphus! ¡Llevémoslo al escondite!- Grita la mujer de ojos café.

-¡No me llevaran a ninguna parte!– Grita Harry, para luego bajar las escaleras corriendo y salir de la casa en estrepitosa carrera.

-¡Alcancémoslo!- Grita el hombre desplegando su alas y es imitado por su compañera.

De tal modo vuelan tras el joven…

En tanto Harry corría lejos de la mansión Potter para alejarse de sus perseguidores pensaba: "_¿Qué sucede? ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Qué lograran con…?"_

Rodolphus y Bellatrix van tras él para capturarlo.

Después de unos minutos en aquella persecución, Harry queda acorralado justo en el precipicio en lo alto desde donde se ve el mar y rocas filosas abajo…

-¡Chiquillo estúpido estás acorralado!- le dice Rodolphus con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Lograremos nuestro propósito- Dice Bellatrix asintiendo presuntuosa.

-¿Qué propósito? ¡Están locos!- Grita Harry sintiendo la fuerte brisa que les azota y observado de reojo las piedras abajo, estando al borde del precipicio.

-¡Sólo que el mundo le pertenezca a la oscuridad!- Grita con rabia el de ojos azules.

-¡Como debió ser siempre!- exclama con mirada maniática la de ojos cafés.

Ambos ríen sínicamente…

-¡No lo lograran!- Grita Harry ya en la punta del despeñadero.

-¡Ja! ¡No puedes hacer nada!- Grita con burla el hombre de alas de apariencia sucia, con manchas marrones.

-¡Ya me canse de la charla atrápalo y vámonos Rodolphus!- Grita Bellatrix.

-¡Vendrás con nosotros!- Grita Rodolphus acercándose a Harry, trata de agarrarlo, pero él no se deja, por lo que acaban forcejeando.

En ese preciso momento llega Severus que había venido a visitar a Harry y al ver la escena…

-¡Harry!- Grita corriendo hacia las tres personas.

-¡Un entrometido!- Exclama la mujer agitando sus alas que parecen sucias con manchas rojas.

-¡¿Qué le hacen?!- Cuestiona el hombre de ojos negros con mirada furiosa.

-Nada sólo llevárnoslo– Responde Bellatrix mirándose las uñas y encogiéndose de hombros, para luego dedicarle una mirada sínica.

-¡No lo harán!- Grita Severus acercándose con sigilo para apartar al ojiverde de sus atacantes.

-¡Severus! ¡Ten cuidado!- Grita Harry ahora preocupado por la integridad del ojinegro.

-¿Severus? ¿No es ese aquel Severus…?- Se pregunta Rodolphus con gesto reconcentrado.

-¡Suélteme!– Grita Harry al sentir como las manos de su captor le hacían daño y angustiado ante la situación, debido al forcejeo Rodolphus le suelta y él cae por el precipicio.

-¡Harry!– Grita Severus desesperado al verlo caer.

De la espalda del caballero de ojos negros brotan un par de magnificas alas blancas, verdes y negras, con las que levanta vuelo en pos de Harry.

-¡Rodolphus! ¡Estúpido atrápalo!- Grita Bellatrix agitando sus alas y reconociendo a Severus como uno de sus enemigos.

Rodolphus se lanza tras él ojiverde -¡Quítate de mi camino!– Le grita a Severus.

-¡No! ¡No permitiré que lo atrapen!– Con un vuelo veloz en picada, alcanza a Harry, lo toma en brazos y vuela rápidamente para perder a sus perseguidores.

-¡No puede llevárselo! ¡Es el soporte principal!- Grita Bellatrix enloquecida, también volando tras ellos.

Bellatrix y Rodolphus persiguen a Severus llenos de rabia, por perder a su presa.

-¿Eres uno de ellos?– Pregunta Harry confundió y atemorizado observando las alas de Severus.

-¡No! ¡No permitiré que te hagan daño! Y no creas eso, son muy diferentes a…- Trata de explicar Severus mientras va perdiendo a sus perseguidores, volando velozmente esquivando las altas rocas filosas que sobresalían del despeñadero.

-¡Me mentiste!- Grita el ojiverde con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Harry…- Trata de hablar Severus a pesar del nudo en su garganta, ante el llanto del moreno.

-¡¿Quién eres?!– Grita Harry y luego la inconsciencia lo absorbe debido a tantas impresiones juntas, que empeoraban su debilidad por su padecimiento.

-¡Harry! ¡Soy Severus!- Grita el ojinegro pero al ver a Harry desvanecerse entre sus brazos, se apresura aún más a alejarse del alcance de los otros.

Después de un rato en que Rodolphus y Bellatrix los persiguen, al asegurarse que los ha perdido, Severus lleva a Harry a su casa, entrando al lugar por medio de un túnel que estaba entre las rocas. La mansión Snape estaba ubicada sobre un peñasco desde donde se veía el mar, no tenía comparación con la casa de Harry, era enorme; casi como un castillo que parecía flotar entre las nubes debido a la altura del peñón, además estaba resguardada por un campo energético que no permitía que sus habitantes y su verdadera forma fuese vista, si así lo deseaba el dueño.

Mientras Severus se acercaba a la mansión a través de los pasadizos pensaba en que ciertamente había tenido razón, desde el momento en que conoció a los supuestos padres de Harry, noto que su energía no era humana y resulto cierto, eran unos impostores que mostraron su verdadera imagen, es decir dos Alatus oscuros, Rodolphus y Bellatrix, quienes reunían a las alas mágicas más desarrolladas (específicamente ocho, uno sería el soporte principal y los demás siete bases), para hacer un ritual en el cual los sacrificaban con el fin de llenar el mundo de oscuridad y que fuese habitado únicamente por los Alatus oscuros, al mismo tiempo desaparecer a los Alatus blancos y a los humanos de la tierra.

_Continuara…_

_****************************************************)4(********************************************_

_**-Las musas crueles atan mis manos si no hay comentarios =( snif-**_

_**Musas con mirada falsamente escandalizada, pero maliciosa -¡Mentira!-**_

_**Las musas y yo esperamos sus comentarios, **__**ansiosas.**_

_**¡Esperamos que os haya gustado!**_

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARNOS:**

**KURO-KUN0414 **

**GRACIAS A TODOS QUIENES SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA.**

_**Dato:**_

_**Alatus: alado, da.**__** (Del lat. **__**alātus**__**):**____**Que tiene alas.**____**Ligero, veloz.**_

_****************************************************)4(********************************************_

**¿CONTINUAMOS? **

_**¡LA MAGIA FULGURE EN SUS VIDAS!**_

_**¡A DESPLEGAR ALAS!**_

_**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**_

_**Gracias **_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

"_**Oscuros y Blancos"**_

_**¿Comentan?**_

_***Lunatica y las musas***_


	5. OSCUROS Y BLANCOS

**DECLARO QUE ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PUES SON PROPIEDAD DE JK ROWLING.**

**Las musas y yo, simplemente nos divertimos inspirándonos con ellos y metiéndolos en locos mundos…XD**

**Advierto que esta historia contiene: Slahs ¿Saben que es no? –Para los que no, relación entre personas del mismo sexo-**

**Tendrá: AU y Criaturas Sobrenaturales.**

_Las musas sueltan mis manos cuando comentan, pero si no, no me sueltan…_

_****************************************************)5(********************************************_

_**-OSCUROS Y BLANCOS-**_

Momentos después de la persecución Severus entra a su mansión por medio de un pasadizo de piedra para despistar más a sus perseguidores, cierra una puerta tras él con Harry en brazos y al dirigirse a una habitación para recostar a su preciada carga, se encuentra con su amigo.

-¿Qué sucedió Severus?– Le pregunta un hombre blanco, alto, delgado, de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos caramelo -¿Quién es él?-

-Es Harry– Responde Severus dirigiéndose a una de las habitaciones -Le atacaron Rodolphus y Bellatrix, él es el soporte principal Remus-

En frente de una de las habitaciones…

-¡No lo puedo creer!- Responde sorprendido Remus abriendo la puerta para que él pase -Tus sospechas sobre ellos eran ciertas-

-Un poco más allá– Agrega recostando a Harry en la cama de sabanas verdes de la amplia habitación -Ellos son los que harán ese ritual, sólo había notado que su energía no era humana-

-Entonces ¿Qué harás?– Pregunta el rubio.

-Protegerlo hasta que encontremos una solución– Responde decidido Severus, acomodando al ojiverde en la cama.

-Sabes que dentro de un mes y medio viene Hermione– Agrega con seriedad Remus observando las acciones de Severus.

-Sí lo se…– Dice arropando a Harry -Pero ella entenderá– Responde el ojinegro a su amigo con seriedad y un poco de molestia al traer a colación ese tema -Además sabes que Harry es prioridad para mi y no sólo por ser el soporte principal, si no por…-

Las palabras de Severus se ven interrumpidas pues el durmiente Harry comienza a despertar, abre lo ojos y se sienta en la cama…

-Remus, por favor pide que le traigan una infusión que le calme– Solicita rápidamente al ojicaramelo, además de querer estar a solas con él para explicarle.

-Sí claro, enseguida– Responde Remus y se retira con prontitud.

-¿Dónde estoy?– Pregunta Harry confundido con una mano sobre la cabeza.

-En mi casa…– Responde Severus observándole más tranquilo al ver que no esta herido.

-¿Quién eres?– Pregunta el joven confundido y alerta, dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora.

-Soy Severus– Le responde con suavidad.

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?– le pregunta con aire de enfado en su mirada -Puedes ser uno de los que me quieren hacer daño ¿Cómo saberlo?– agrega dudoso.

-Soy yo, pequeño, te lo aseguro– le dice tomándolo de las manos a pesar de que el joven se quiera soltar de su agarre -Tú me has dicho que soy la única persona a quien le contaste que te parecía misteriosa la forma en que sólo tú te habías salvado de morir en el naufragio, sentiste que algo o alguien te salvo- Le habla mirando directamente las esmeraldas del joven.

-Sí… es cierto– Le dice con sus ojos fijos en los negros profundos de Severus -¿Por qué me no me dijiste que eras un…? No se… ¿De que lado estas?– Cuestiona con su mirada llena de dudas.

-Soy un Alatus blanco y quienes te atacaron son Alatus oscuros, el nombre que se le da a nuestra gente proviene de Grecia y significa "Alados", somos se podría decir criaturas sobrenaturales con algunos dones especiales y además tanto los Alatus blancos como los oscuros hemos sido enemigos desde que existimos, ellos son malvados como pudiste ver– Le explica seriamente.

-Ya veo…– Habla muy serio el moreno mirándose las manos, luego alza la vista hacia Severus y le dice –Pero… No me has respondió ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi?– Le pregunta severamente y un poco dolido.

-Es que…- le responde el ojinegro sintiéndose perturbado por la mirada dolida que le dirigen -No quería estar lejos de ti y no sólo porque desde un principio percibí que eras especial por tu energía espiritual, sino porque… te tengo… gran cariño- agrega con voz vacilante.

- Oh…– Dice ya más calmado y sonrojado el joven -Disculpa mi actitud…-

-Te entiendo…– Habla el ojinegro acercándose a él, con un toque de ternura impregnado en su voz al ver al joven jugando con sus manos, sonrojado, parecía un pequeño ángel de irises esmeraldas -Esto no es fácil de digerir, pero confía en mi– lo abraza -Yo te protegeré- le dice al oído.

Harry se estremece ante el tono que tienen impregnadas esas palabras y responde al abrazo, se había quedado sin palabras.

-¿Te encuentras bien?– Pregunta Severus separándose del joven y mirándolo fijamente con un brillo de preocupación en sus ónices.

-Sí… Sev…– Responde mirando a los ojos a su interlocutor –Sorprendido por todo esto, pero bien-

-Me alegro– Dice el ojinegro conteniendo un suspiro de alivio y brindándole una sonrisa al moreno.

-¿Ahora que haremos?– Cuestiona con mirada preocupada el joven doncel.

-Harry…– Severus se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la ventana de la habitación, que tiene cortinas blancas las cuales son ondeadas por la brisa marina -Lo mejor es que permanezcas aquí, así podre protegerte y evitar que Rodolphus y Bellatrix te hagan daño- Le explica.

-Severus- Habla Harry poniéndose de pie, para caminar hacia él y al llegar a su lado apoya una mano en el hombro de Severus -Estas preocupado, pero estaré bien y gracias por salvarme… Yo… Confió en ti Sev… –Agrega el joven con voz baja.

-Lo se… Agradezco tu confianza pequeño–Voltea hacia él y lo atrapa en su mirada oscura llena de seriedad –Pero, aun no estas a salvo, ellos no descansaran hasta dar contigo y cumplir con su cometido- le explica sometiéndose a la tentación de acariciar la mejilla del moreno.

-¿Cuál es ese?– Le pregunta Harry inquietamente, sin ser consiente totalmente de la mano que le acaricia con cariño, más preocupado por la situación en la que se ha envuelto.

-Llenar el mundo de oscuridad y tomarlo bajo su dominio, pues su poder se incremente en las horas oscuras- Le explica sumamente serio -Ya lo han intentado antes, pero lo hemos podido evitar– Expone –Su plan lo piensan llevar a cabo por medio de un ritual, en un eclipse de sol especial que ocurre cada cien años en una fecha especifica…- es interrumpido por el ojiverde.

-Sí… ya que lo recuerdo los escuche hablar de eso y por eso huí– le dice con temor y seriedad –Además de capturarme, tienen que encontrar y atrapar a otras siete personas con las alas mágicas desarrolladas o algo así y sacrificarlos en un ritual– Severus recibe una mirada verde cristalina de lágrimas –Oh Sev… Creí que había recuperado a mis padres, siento como si los hubiese perdido de nuevo- El joven doncel se arrodilla en el suelo sobre la alfombra verde de la habitación llorando abatido.

-Harry…– Murmura Severus sintiendo como su pecho se encogía ante el dolor del menor, se acerca a él inclinándose en el suelo –Tranquilo…– Habla con una voz calmante secándole las lágrimas y ayudándolo a levantarse -No te harán daño ¡No lo permitiré!– Declara Severus y abraza al sollozante moreno.

-Te agradezco…- Dice Harry siendo encaminado por Severus de nuevo hacia la cama, calmándose entre el abrazo protector de su amigo, luego de unos minutos, ya más calmado, alza su mirada cristalina encontrándose con las perlas negras –Pero… ¿Y las demás personas que buscan?-

-Otros de los míos les han estado buscando– Le explica terminando de limpiar las lágrimas en el rostro del menor -Además no les harán daño mientras no te encuentren– dice serio y preocupado –Tú, eres la base principal de su ritual, sin ti no pueden hacer nada, tienes un poder espiritual muy desarrollado y puro, esas son tus alas mágicas– le dice con dulzura -Porque eres una persona noble y de hermosos sentimientos-

-No tanto– le dice bajando la mirada apenado -¿No recuerdas lo que intentaba hacer cuando nos conocimos?-

-Es así…– Asegura el ojinegro muy seguro, haciendo que el ojiverde le mire tomándolo por el mentón -No hay duda, lo digo porque lo siento y porque si no fuera así no te querían como soporte principal- le sonríe con ternura –Tienes las alas mágicas más fuertes que he conocido, casi como un ángel-

- Severus…– Dice sonrojado el menor y sintiéndose más tranquilo al sentirse entre sus protectores brazos, a salvo y cuidado -Gracias, te quiero mucho-.

-Yo también Harry– le responde con una gran sonrisa al saber que él joven también siente algo especial por él, pero viene a su mente una imagen que le saca de su ensoñación…

En ese momento llega Remus, quien ve la escena detrás de la puerta medio abierta y susurra para si mismo –Mejor los dejos solos- dejando la infusión en una mesilla cercana.

El rubio al verlos no entra y prefiere retirarse para dejarlos a solas, tenían que aclarar muchas cosas y veía la armonía en sus energías al estar juntos, aunque no lo pudieran estar, Harry creía imposible todo lo que oía sobre los Alatus oscuros y blancos, descubriendo que en el mundo había algo más que lo que estaba a simple vista, como la existencia de criaturas sobre naturales con alas a sus espaldas.

El cariño entre Harry y Severus crecía a pasos agigantados, se sentían muy unidos en uno con el otro, queriéndose cada vez más un poco más a pesar de que cómo pensaba Remus tuviesen muchos impedimentos para estar juntos, como el deber de Severus para con su gente, además de que ambos guardaban sus propios secretos, que tarde o temprano tendrían que salir a la luz.

El joven Potter, al saber que tendría que estar un tiempo indeterminado en la casa de Severus en tanto se resolvía tal situación de los Alatus y alas mágicas, le envió una carta a su amiga Luna, que era casi una hermana, para que se encargara del negocio de comercio de barcos mercantes que el joven heredo de sus padres llamado "Fénix del mar".

_****************************************************)5(********************************************_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS:**_

**MAMA SHMI**

_**Paladium**_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS QUIENES SIGUEN ESTA AVENTURA.**_

_**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO HABRÁ MÁS DESCUBRIMIENTOS.**_

_**Ya verán…**_

**Esperamos sus reviews pues son nuestras velas de navegación, el viento que sopla para que podamos navegar en esta aventura.**

**Musas burlonas: Que poético **

**Lunatica simplemente bufa fastidiada, pues las musas no la dejaban salir a pasear a la playa en que se encontraban pues primero debía cumplir con su deber de publicar y escribir, además de leerles los reviews**

**Lunatica con carita de perrito: ¿A que son unas esclavizadoras?**

**Musas rodando los ojos: Igual nos quieres**

_****************************************************)5(********************************************_

_**LA MAGIA FULGURE EN SUS VIDAS!**_

_**¡A DESPLEGAR ALAS!**_

_**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**_

_**Gracias **_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo…**_

_**Dos verdades, en un día…**_

_**¿Comentan?**_

_***Lunatica y las musas***_


	6. La Prometida De Severus

**DECLARO QUE ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PUES SON PROPIEDAD DE JK ROWLING.**

**Las musas y yo, simplemente nos divertimos inspirándonos con ellos y metiéndolos en locos mundos…XD**

**Advierto que esta historia contiene: Slahs ¿Saben que es no? –Para los que no, relación entre personas del mismo sexo-**

**Tendrá: AU y Criaturas Sobrenaturales.**

**¿Continuamos? ¡Dejen sus reviews si quieren que siga la historia!**

**¡Os queremos!**

_****************************************************)6(********************************************_

_**-LA PROMETIDA DE SEVERUS-**_

_**Un mes después…**_

Harry ya se había adaptado al ritmo de vida de la mansión Snape, se había ganado el cariño de sus habitantes, era de mañana y el joven de ojos verdes estaba caminando por los pasillos de la gran mansión en pos del jardín, en ese momento alguien toca la puerta y el joven observa que Remus se dirige a abrirla.

Cuando el rubio abre la puerta por ella accede una hermosa joven con bellas alas de tonalidades blancas, rojas y un toque dorado que oculta a su espalda, Harry le ve con interés pues es la segunda vez que tiene la oportunidad de ver a un Alatus con sus alas expuestas, la chica de ojos cafés, cabello castaño largo y piel clara accede a la mansión con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Remus ¿Cómo has estado?- Saluda la castaña.

-Hola Hermione, he estado bien– responde al saludo amablemente Remus – Y ¿Tú?- Le pregunta.

-Me alegro– le da un abrazo al rubio quien lo responde con cariño -También he estado bien ¿Dónde esta Severus?– Pregunta mirando a la casa y notando que no tenía cambios desde la última vez que había ido.

-Esta en el despacho– le contesta cerrando la puerta con un movimiento de su mano y luego camina al lado de ella -Hay algunas cosas que tiene que resolver- le comenta.

-Entiendo, iré a saludarlo– dice dirigiéndose al despacho.

-Te acompaño– le dice con gesto amable indicando el camino caballerosamente.

-Gracias– le responde con voz dulce.

Harry los veía atento desde la parte superior de las escaleras, sorprendido por el despliegue de Remus al cerrar la puerta con sus talentos, pues ha pesar de que había visto algunas cosas por el estilo desde que conoció a los Alatus, no le dejaba de sorprender. El joven de ojos verdes los sigue con la mirada hasta que entran al despacho -¿Quién será esa mujer?- se pregunta el joven –Es guapa- frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad –Bueno, lo más seguro es que luego lo sepa- decreto encogiéndose de hombros y siguió su camino al jardín, lugar en el cual pasaba casi la mayor parte de su tiempo en la mansión, además de la biblioteca.

_**En el despacho…**_

Remus abre la puerta y Hermione entra.

-Ha llegado Hermione, Severus– Anuncia el rubio a su amigo quien estaba sentado en el escritorio revisando algunos documentos.

-Gracias Remus– Agradece a su amigo y se levanta del escritorio -Bienvenida Hermione- saluda a la castaña.

-Bien, yo ya cumplí mi parte aquí- dice Remus con una sonrisa -Me retiro para que puedan conversar- agrega retirándose del lugar.

-Hablamos más tarde Rem- le dice la chica al ojicaramelo.

-De acuerdo- Responde el rubio y se retira cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¿Cómo haz estado Hermione?- Pregunta Severus -Llegaste antes de lo que pensaba- Le dice caminando hacia ella.

-He estado bien y ¿Tú?– Mirándolo en tanto se acerca pues se veía un poco diferente desde la última vez que lo vio -Remus me dijo que tenías algunos asuntos que resolver-

-También he estado bien– Habla el ojinegro frente a ella y dándole un beso en la mano -Un poco ocupado por el asunto al que se refería Remus-

-Entiendo– Responde Hermione asintiendo -¿De que se trata?- cuestiona intrigada.

-Bueno, primero… ¿no se te ofrece algo de beber…?– Ofrece amablemente.

-No Severus, gracias, estoy bien– Le responde Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Entonces– Dice Severus señalando con un gesto de su mano un sillón cercano de su despacho al lado de la chimenea -Siéntate y te lo contare, esto nos concierne a todos- comenta con seriedad.

-Bien…– Responde la joven castaña y se sienta en un mueble del lugar, esperando ser informada del asunto que siente es serio debido a la cara de Severus que demuestra en sus gestos la seriedad e importancia del asunto.

-Bueno– Comienza Severus sentándose en otro sillón ubicado en frente de Hermione -Me he topado con unos Alatus oscuros que perseguían al soporte principal del ritual para llenar al mundo de oscuridad- le explica concisamente.

-¡No puede ser!- Exclama con los ojos muy abiertos llevándose una mano a la boca - ¿Otra vez ellos con eso?– cuestiona con tono de sorpresa y enfado -¿Quiénes son esta vez?-

-Sí, otra vez y de nuevo lo debemos evitar– le responde seriamente el ojinegro –Esta vez son Rodolphus y Bellatrix-

-Uhm…- La castaña pone gesto pensativo -Me parece haber escuchado hablar de ellos– le dice tratando de recordar.

-Son los segundos al mando de los Alatus negros– le informa Severus.

-Ah si, ya los recuerdo– Afirma la chica con un asentimiento de cabeza –Son unos de los más malvados que hay y tienen muchas artimañas-

-Así es- Afirma Severus y agrega -Traje al soporte principal debido a que fue atacado- explica.

-¿Y quien es esa persona?– Pregunta con curiosidad Hermione, alejándose de momento de los pensamientos sobre los Alatus oscuros.

-Es un joven doncel llamado Harry Potter– Explica Severus y Hermione capta un brillo en su mirada al hablar de él, que aumenta su curiosidad, pues le intriga el tipo de personas que tiene ese efecto en alguien tan serio como lo es el ojinegro -Tiene una energía espiritual muy grande y sus alas mágicas están bastante desarrolladas, nunca había visto algo similar- agrega con un tinte de orgullo en sus ojos.

-Uhm…– murmura la joven mirándolo con sospecha, Hermione sentía gran cariño por Severus pero no estaba enamorada de él, pues ella amaba a otro Alatus blanco llamado Ron -¡Quiero conocerlo!– Exclama la castaña y se levanta del mueble con entusiasmo.

-Bien…– Responde Severus rodando los ojos ante el entusiasmo desmedido de la castaña y los gestos que hace cuando algo le causa curiosidad.

-¡Vamos!– Exclama caminando apresurada.

-De acuerdo- le dice pensando en como reaccionaria Harry al conocer a su promedita, no le había hablado de Hermione y de que no la amaba a pesar del compromiso, por lo que sigue a la chica que casi da saltitos, con poco entusiasmo.

-¿Qué esperas?– Le pregunta la joven pícaramente y entusiasmada, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, vamos– responde con poco entusiasmo.

Justo en ese momento Harry esta regresando a su habitación y Hermione lo ve caminando en la parte superior de las escaleras, al estar segura de que era él por su energía y puesto que nunca lo había visto en la mansión Snape. Despliega sus alas y emprende vuelo, llena de entusiasmo al conocer la persona de la que hablaba Severus no mide sus actos ante un humano.

"_Sí, tiene que ser él" _Piensa Hermione en tanto llega a donde esta Harry_ "Sí, su energía espiritual es inconfundiblemente grande y limpia"._

-¡Hermione! ¡Espera!– Exclama Severus para luego desplegar sus alas y alcanzarla.

-¿Quién es usted? – Pregunta Harry entre asombrado y maravillado por las alas de la joven de ojos cafés, que en segundos esta de pie frente a él mirándolo con ojo analítico.

-Hermione, no hagas eso– Dice Severus parándose al lado de ella -No esta acostumbrado a estas cosas- Le reprende refiriéndose al hecho de verles en su forma natural en cualquier momento.

-Esta bien Severus, no seas tan aprensivo todo estará bien– le contesta con una sonrisa, restándole importancia al asunto -Él no se asusto ¿verdad?– Pregunta Hermione mirando a Harry.

-Por supuesto que no– responde amablemente Harry, aunque un poco fastidiado ¡por favor! Ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa locura y un poco molesto al ser considerado tan frágil –Estoy bien-

-Ves Severus- Dice la joven castaña sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Bueno, los presentare – Habla Severus con gesto de resignación -Hermione él es Harry Potter, un joven doncel– Les presenta señalando a ambos con un gesto de su mano.

-Mucho gusto– Dice el ojiverde estrechado la mano de la joven.

-El gusto es mío– Responde Hermione con una sonrisa brillante.

-Harry ella es Hermione Dumbledore mi…- Dice Severus con todo de voz vacilante.

-Soy su prometida…– Suelta de sopetón la chica, no sin mirarles bajo la lupa de su análisis a ambos, para saber si lo que sospechaba era cierto.

-Ah, ya veo– dice Harry con una sonrisa fingida pero su mirada muestra tristeza- Eres muy bonita– Casi murmura nerviosamente.

-Gracias Harry –le responde con amabilidad y nota la tristeza de Harry ante la noticia, además de advertir que no estaba informado, interpreta rápidamente lo que ve, como que el joven esta enamorado de Severus -Tu también eres guapo…-

Severus sólo observaba en silencio a los dos jóvenes en tanto se conocían.

-Bueno me retiro, tendrán mucho de que hablar– Dice Harry tratando de que no se note su tristeza y además quiere irse antes de no soportar estar allí.

-Espera…– le dice Hermione preocupada tratando de detenerlo al verlo triste, entendiendo su actitud ante la noticia.

-Con permiso– Dice con una inclinación de cabeza y se marcha caminando apresuradamente, aunque en ese momento quería correr.

_**Luego de que Harry se va…**_

En ese momento Severus estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, debatiéndose entre que tal vez Harry lo entendía, que no quiso demostrar su sentir ante ellos o que quizás no quería saber nada de él por no decirle la verdad y esa no era la única verdad que el ojiverde no sabia…

-Severus– Le llama Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si? Hermione– Habla el ojinegro mirando el punto en el que instantes antes estaba el centro de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a Harry?– Pregunta la castaña un poco enfadada, dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora

-Es que…- Como poca veces en su vida, el Alatus blanco Severus Snape no sabe que responder.

-Eres un tonto– le dice en su tono de regaño patentado, marca Hermione Dumbledore -Si lo hubiera sabido, no le hubiese dicho así- le reprende.

-¿Hermione?– Pregunta sorprendido Severus al ver que ella no estaba enfadada por que no le dijo que estaban comprometidos, sino por que esas palabras hirieron a Harry.

-¿No ves que esta enamorado de ti?– Pregunta como si fuera algo demasiado obvio y con gesto de exasperación exclama -¡Ay hombres!-

-Pero Hermione ¿por que reaccionas así?– Cuestiona sorprendido pues casi nunca es foco de los regaños de la joven heredera Dumbledore.

-Da igual, ya lo sabe– Responde la joven rodando los ojos pensando en que Severus era un tonto insensible y en que a ella le gustaría que las cosas se pudiesen resolver de otro modo. Para que Severus fuera feliz con Harry y ella con su querido Ron de quien estaba enamorada -Bueno me voy a la cocina a pedir algo de beber, además quiero hablar con Remus– le dice marchándose y negando con la cabeza -Hablamos luego-

-Sí, esta bien– Es lo único que responde Severus quedándose solo perdido en sus pensamientos, en el pasillo superior de las escaleras.

Severus estaba comprometido desde hace tiempo con Hermione debido a que debía tomar el puesto que era de su padre y que ahora ocupaba el padre de la chica, Albus Dumbledore como líder de los Alatus blancos. Para ello debía casarse con Hermione, aunque no se amaban, pues la castaña estaba enamorada de otro Alatus blanco llamado Ron Weasley y él… _amara a Harry, _sí tenía que aceptarlo.

En un principio Severus no le cuenta a Harry de su compromiso con Hermione porque le parece muchas noticias al mismo tiempo y luego lo pospone pues no quería que el ojiverde se separara de él, le amaba demasiado para herirlo aunque justamente eso fue lo que termino haciendo, recuerda que su amigo Remus le aconsejo que desde un principio se sincerara con Harry ya que si lo amaba, tenía que decirle la verdad para no herirlo aun más…

En el tiempo que pasaron juntos ellos se enamoraron cada vez más, pero sin decirse lo que sentían el uno por el otro, Severus callaba al estar comprometido con Hermione y Harry porque tenía sus propias razones.

_****************************************************)6(********************************************_

_**Esperamos que les guste el capítulo y esperen, que aún hay algunas cosillas más por saber…**_

_**Revelaciones, revelaciones…**_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS:**_

_**¡GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA AVENTURA!**_

_****************************************************)6(********************************************_

_**LA MAGIA FULGURE EN SUS VIDAS!**_

_**¡A DESPLEGAR ALAS!**_

_**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**_

_**Gracias **_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo…**_

_**¿Comentan?**_

_***Lunatica y las musas***_


	7. La Enfermedad De Harry

**DECLARO QUE ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PUES SON PROPIEDAD DE JK ROWLING.**

**Las musas y yo, simplemente nos divertimos inspirándonos con ellos y metiéndolos en locos mundos…XD**

**Advierto que esta historia contiene: Slahs ¿Saben que es no? –Para los que no, relación entre personas del mismo sexo-**

**Tendrá: AU y Criaturas Sobrenaturales.**

_**No todo es color de rosa… Os lo dije.**_

_**¡ESPERAMOS VUESTROS COMENTARIOS! **_

_**-¡No quiero ser victima de las musas!-**_

_**-Patrañas…- Dicen las Musas.**_

_****************************************************)7(********************************************_

_**-LA ENFERMEDAD DE HARRY-**_

_**Minutos Después…**_

Harry entra casi corriendo a la habitación que ocupaba en la mansión Snape, conteniéndose de liberar las lágrimas que estaba aguantando con esfuerzo, negándose a dejar libre el llanto que no comprendía porque quería escapar de su ser, no entendía la razón de ello.

Eso era lo mejor para Severus, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal porque, porque… _¡Estaba enamorado de él!_ Abrió los ojos en asombro ante su propio descubrimiento, negándose a creerlo pero no podía mentirse a si mismo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me enamore de él?- Se dice a si mismo el ojiverde en tono rudo y las traicioneras lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos, el moreno se limpio las gotas saladas con enfado por su debilidad –No debo llorar- se dijo autoregañandose -Tengo que ser fuerte y seguir adelante, es lo mejor, espero que sea feliz además yo… – Divago en tanto se acercaba a la cama para sentarse.

_**En el pasillo…**_

-¡Tengo que hablar con él!– Declara decidido Severus y se dirigió hacia la habitación del joven –Le diré la verdad…-

_**En la habitación…**_

Harry esta caminando hacia su cama –Tengo que estar bien, además ella es muy amable y se ve buena persona…- Sonríe tristemente –Seguramente… Además es hermosa…- En ese momento al joven de ojos verdes se le nubla la vista y comienza a toser –No puede ser- Se dice sorprendido -¿Una recaída ahora? No… No puede ser…- niega con la cabeza y luego cae al suelo mareado, tosiendo fuertemente aferrando con sus manos las sabanas verdes de la cama.

Fuera de la habitación Severus toca la puerta sin obtener respuesta, por lo que decide entrar –Harry ¿Puedo pasar?– Pregunta abriendo la puerta y entrando con paso lento, al ver a Harry en el suelo, corre hacia él –¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien?–pregunta preocupado inclinándose hacia el joven que esta de rodillas sobre la alfombra azul y verde, aferrándose con una de sus manos a las sabanas de la cama.

-Sí… estoy bien– responde Harry con una sonrisa fingida, tratando de controlar la tos.

-No es cierto…- le refuta Severus al ver la palidez de su rostro.

-Tranquilo…– Comienza a calmarle Harry pero la tos se lo impide, se coloco una mano en la boca y luego de que le pasase el ataque de tos, su ahora pálida mano cayó laxa sobre su pierna.

-¡Harry!– Exclama preocupado de la tremenda lividez del joven -¿Qué te sucede?-

-Nada, estoy bien– Niega poniéndose en pie débilmente.

-¿De que hablas?– Le cuestiona sumamente serio ayudándolo a levantarse ya que le costaba mucho por su repentina debilidad -¿Qué significa la sangre en tu mano?- pregunta preocupado en sobremanera al ver una mancha de sangre en la mano del ojiverde.

-¡No puede ser!– Exclama Harry con asombro y temor a la vez observando la mancha escarlata.

-¿Qué te sucede?– Pregunta angustiado, para luego tomarlo en sus fuertes brazos y recostarlo en la cama con gran cuidado, como si se tratase de un delicado tesoro.

-Severus _- _Dirige su mirada verde a esos ojos negros que lo subyugan sin saber que hacer y pensando_ "¿Qué puedo hacer?_ _Creo que tengo que decírselo" _ al fin le responde con voz baja -Es que tengo una enfermedad-

-¿Cuál? ¿De que me hablas?– le interroga alarmado.

-Veras…– le responde dirigiéndole una mirada de resignación -Se llama _"escarlata"_ o más bien así la llamo el sanador de mi familia y es mortal- determina el joven.

-¿Pero como? Si te he visto sano…- Dice sorprendido Severus, pero también siente un sobresalto espantoso en su corazón ante esa última palabra salida de los labios de Harry _"mortal"._

-Así es la enfermedad…– Explica interrumpiéndolo -Son fases en que no muestro los síntomas de la enfermedad y otras de decaimiento, la última fase…- El moreno calla sin saber si decirlo o no.

-Dime… ¿Cuál es?– Le incita a que le responda pero al mirar la sangre en la mano del joven, que justo en ese momento limpia con un pañuelo que crea mágicamente con sus manos… Lo entiende… -¿No me digas que…? respóndeme Harry- Dice con sus manos sobre los brazos del joven, con alarma en sus ojos oscuros.

-Sí… es la tos acompañada de sangre– le responde agachando la mirada.

-Pero… -le dice con un miedo de una magnitud que nunca antes había sentido –Harry…– levanta el rostro del joven tomándolo del mentón con su mano -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿No hay cura?- pregunta sin querer creérselo y esperando una respuesta esperanzadora.

-No, no la hay…– resp0nde con seriedad y mirada firme, casi destruyendo las esperanzas del ojinegro -Y no te lo dije, porque no se lo digo a nadie sólo lo sabían mis padres, Luna y el sanador...– Agrega con mirada desesperanzada y resignada -¡Nunca he querido que me tengan lástima!- exclama con mirada acuosa.

-Pero…- Trata de debatir, pero no lo prosigue porque el también calló con respecto a lo de Hermione -Debe existir una cura o…-

-No, no la hay Severus…– le dice con conformidad.

-Harry…- Severus envuelve entre sus brazos a Harry encerrándolo en un abrazo algo tembloroso -No quiero que mueras- casi murmura angustiado.

-Espera Severus– Habla el moreno apartándolo pensando en Hermione.

-No Harry, no es posible– le dice abrazándolo más fuerte con temor a que desaparezca de entre sus brazos, negando con la cabeza exclama en desasosiego -¡No quiero perderte!-

-Pero… ¿De Qué hablas?– Le dice dirigiéndole una mirada entre enfado y desconcierto -¿Y Hermione?-

-¿Hermione? Yo no la amo– Murmura aun abrazándolo -Ella a mi tampoco y…-

-¡Pero se van a casar!– Exclama zafándose del abrazo y separándolo de él.

-Sí… Pero ambos hicimos el juramento de casarnos sólo para que tengamos el puesto que es nuestro deber tener dentro de los Alatus blancos– lo mira con tristeza es sus ojos oscuros -Lo siento Harry, yo…-

-Esta bien…– Le interrumpe dedicándole una mirada entre sorprendido y como era costumbre desde que descubriera su enfermedad hace tiempo, con resignación -Entiendo que debes cumplir un deber-

-Pero me fallare a mi mismo– responde con una voz profunda atrapándolo en sus pozos oscuros, que develan mil y un cosas que van directo al corazón de Harry.

-¿Severus?– dice sorprendido de ver así al ojinegro, se veía asustado al punto de darle una apariencia casi débil, algo que parecía imposible de parte de una persona con el porte y el poder que exudaba Severus.

-Buscare una cura Harry…– Afirma más para sí y luego de ver una vez más esas hermosas esmeraldas, lo encierra en un abrazo.

-Severus, ¿no escuchaste…?– Trata de hacer entrar en razón al de ojos negros, con la seguridad de que no existe cura.

-Harry, no puedo… No puedo resignarme– Susurra esas palabras muy cerca de los labios del joven, por lo que ambos pueden sentir sus alientos danzando entre si, a un paso de un beso.

-No, Severus…– Niega con la cabeza el ojiverde casi logrando zafarse de los brazos del mayor.

-Te amo– Murmura atrapándolo en su mirada intensa y sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos -Buscare la forma de acabar con ese absurdo compromiso-

-¡Pero tienes un deber con tu gente!- Exclama Harry con su corazón latiendo desbocado dirigiéndole una mirada confundida, pero a la vez brillante de una alegría contenida.

-Tiene que existir una solución… Tiene que existir – le dice acercando sus rostros una vez más.

-Además no me queda mucho de vida…– Murmura el joven dejando escapar nuevas lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos.

-¡No me detendré hasta buscar como salvar tú vida!– Exclama aterrado ante la idea de un mundo sin Harry en el, le besa la cara limpiando el agua salada que se desliza por el rostro amado, hasta rozar sus labios.

-Pero Severus…- le dice con mirada de asombro al ver la decisión y el amor en esas perlas negras.

-Hare lo que sea por ti– Responde el hombre observando la profundidad de los ojos verdes del joven.

-Severus, entiende que…- Trata de explicarle, de hacerle ver la realidad de la situación pero es callado por los labios anhelantes de Severus.

-Te amo Harry– Murmura Severus sobre los labios de Harry saboreando el placer de probarlos después de tanto tiempo deseándolo, como un sediento en un desierto al encontrar un oasis, rodeando con sus brazos al joven que llevaba dentro de si un poder grande y el secreto de salvación o condenación del mundo.

Harry a pesar de resistirse en un principio, al final le corresponde besándolo y abrazándolo.

-Te amo Severus- Murmura en respuesta y el aludido siente como si su corazón hubiese crecido instantáneamente, con la dicha de encontrar a la persona que más ama en el mundo y al mismo tiempo se encoge por la angustia del peligro latente de perderlo sin remedio.

Así dejamos esta escena en que dos personas que se aman se demuestran ese sentimiento profundo con un beso y un abrazo, encendiendo la llama de su amor como antorcha que ilumina sus corazones.

Continuara?...

_****************************************************)7(********************************************_

_**Espero que os guste.**_

_**GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS:**_

_**KURO-KUN0414 **_

_**NEREY**_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE NOS ACOMPAÑAN.**_

_**¡Esperamos sus reviews! **_

**¿CONTINUAMOS?**

_**¡LA MAGIA FULGURE EN SUS VIDAS!**_

_**¡A DESPLEGAR ALAS!**_

_**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**_

_**Gracias **_

_**Hasta el próximo cap…**_

"_**Juegos del Destino"**_

_**¿Comentan?**_

_***Lunatica y las musas***_


	8. Juegos del Destino

**DECLARO QUE ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PUES SON PROPIEDAD DE JK ROWLING.**

**Las musas y yo, simplemente nos divertimos inspirándonos con ellos y metiéndolos en locos mundos…XD**

**Advierto que esta historia contiene: Slahs ¿Saben que es no? –Para los que no, relación entre personas del mismo sexo-**

**Tendrá: AU y Criaturas Sobrenaturales.**

_**Las musas no me han dejado dormir, aquí les traigo este capítulo un poco más largo ¡Disfrutad y comentad!**_

_**PREPARAOS PORQUE LAS RUEDAS DEL DESTINO COMENZARAN A GIRAR CON MAYOR RAPIDEZ… **_

_**¿Continuamos?**_

_****************************************************)8(********************************************_

**-JUEGOS DEL DESTINO-**

_**Un mes después…**_

Hermione Dumbledore decidió que ya era tiempo de volver al núcleo del clan de los Alatus Blancos, donde vivía el líder, es decir Albus Dumbledore con el propósito de informarle a él y al concejo de la reciente situación con los Alatus Oscuros y también porque se acercaba la fecha pautada para celebrar la fiesta de su compromiso con Severus, la cual Hermione le dijo al de ojos negros que debían posponer debido a la situación que se estaba presentando, pero sobretodo para hacer tiempo, pues su verdadero propósito era hacer que ese compromiso se cancelara permanentemente, de lo cual debía convencer a su padre para que lo deshiciera, ya que la joven castaña quería ser feliz con el Alatus que amaba llamado Ron y al mismo tiempo que Severus lo pudiese ser con Harry.

Era una tarde nublada y fría, Severus se despedía de Harry pues acompañaría a Hermione a su casa, ya que al ser hija del líder del clan de los Alatus Blancos era propensa a un ataque por parte de sus enemigos, a pesar de que todos los de su clan incluyendo a la joven sabían luchar, unos eran más hábiles en ello, como lo era el caso de Severus, Remus e incluso el enamorado de Hermione, Ron. La joven castaña se dedicaba más a practicar artes mágicas curativas e investigaciones sobre profecías y otros asuntos más mentales que físicos.

-Regresare hoy mismo– le dice Severus a Harry, el joven asiente brindándole una cálida sonrisa y el ojinegro se la devuelve.

-Todo estará bien Harry, ya lo veras… No pierdas la fe– Esa es Hermione quien le ha tomado un gran cariño al joven de ojos verdes y se han hecho muy amigos -Cuídate mucho, falta poco para que pase la fecha del eclipse y puedas estar tranquilo y libre de posibles ataque de los Alatus Oscuros– Le dice con mirada llena de apoyo.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Hermione– Le dice Harry a la joven Alatus de la cual se había hecho amigo, puesto que se llevaban muy bien y la joven sólo buscaba la felicidad, pero también pensaba en la de los demás.

-Para eso son los amigos– dice con una gran sonrisa Hermione -Espero que se solucionen pronto estos problemas, además…- Se calla un momento pensando en que hablaría con su padre para deshacer el compromiso, quería que Harry y Severus fueran felices juntos, así como ella con su amado Ron.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?– Pregunta Severus a la castaña, al ver su expresión pensativa, cuando tenía ese gesto era que se traía algo entre manos.

-No, nada– Responde saliendo de sus pensamientos, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Hermione? ¿En que pensabas?– pregunta el ojiverde intrigado pues sabía que algo planeaba su ahora amiga para disolver el compromiso.

-Tranquilo amigo– Responde la de ojos café con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro que significaba que su cabeza estaba maquinando planes para salirse con la suya –Las cosas se solventaran– le da un abrazo cariñoso que es correspondido con la misma intensidad de simpatía y le dice al oído -Haré lo que pueda para que seas feliz, ya veras- le asegura.

-Gracias Hermione– le dice dirigiéndole una sonrisa y una mirada curiosa al pensar en lo que estaría maquinando la castaña.

-Bueno ¿nos vamos ya?- Pregunta Severus a Hermione y luego agrega –Debemos partir para que no se nos haga tarde, los Alatus son más diestros en la noche y sus horas oscuras- esa era una de las razones de que los Alatus Oscuros quisieran hacer el ritual de los ocho pilares para convertir al mundo en un lugar oscuro, ya que sus fuerzas eran mayores en la oscuridad.

-Sí vámonos- Responde la joven mirando al ojinegro, luego dirige su mirada hacia el joven moreno -Espero que nos veamos pronto Harry– Agrega saliendo de la mansión.

-Cuídate mucho– le dice el ojiverde a la joven Alatus.

-Sí y tú también– responde Hermione perdiéndose tras las puertas.

-Volveré pronto, te lo prometo– Le dice Severus al joven que amaba -No te alejes de la mansión- le aconseja atrapándolo en sus ojos negros profundos y mirando fijamente esas hermosas esmeraldas.

-Sí, tranquilo, estaré bien– Responde Harry dirigiéndole esa mirada que hace que al caballero de cabellos oscuros le de un vuelco el corazón -Tú eres el que debe cuidarse, al igual que Hermione pues estarán propensos para un ataque– le dice preocupado agachando la mirada.

-Harry…– Habla Severus levantando con su mano el rostro del joven tomándolo del mentón -Estaremos bien-

-Pero…- Dice mirándolo a los ojos con preocupación –No quiero que les pase algo por mi culpa, ya que me están ocultando de los Alatus Oscuros, poniéndose en riesgo ustedes-

-No, Harry todo estará bien y nada es tú culpa- Le dice con su rostro serio y luego agrega -Además nosotros nos sabemos defender y estamos acostumbrados a la lucha- Trata de tranquilizarle –Es nuestro deber evitar que los Alatus oscuros llenen de oscuridad al mundo y no sólo lo hago por obligación- Le dice acariciándole el rostro -No quiero que ellos te hagan daño, eso es lo único que me haría temer… El sólo pensar que lograran herirte o peor…- No dijo más, en cambio le dirigió una mirada oscura llena de sentimientos que parecían casi ocultos, el joven de ojos verdes quedo atrapado por su intensidad y sin palabras.

-Severus…- Murmura el joven con su mirada verde llena de amor, que hacia estremecer a Severus.

-Harry, estaré bien ya lo veras– le dice para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios -Ya me Marchare o se hará mas tarde-

-Sí, es cierto…– Responde el sonrojado joven siendo cobijado por los brazos de Severus, respondiendo el gesto gustoso y tímido a la vez.

-Nos vemos mas tarde– Le asegura Severus dejándole un beso en la frente, para luego salir por la puerta principal de la mansión uniéndose a Hermione afuera.

Harry observa a través de la puerta como los dos Alatus blancos despliegan sus alas y vuelan a un lugar desconocido para él, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del cielo en que el gris y el azul se mezclaban; ya cuando les perdió de vista, volvió adentro mientras pensaba en lo que estaba viviendo, en todos esos acontecimientos, los Alatus de ambos bandos, los sentimientos que compartía con Severus, la amistad que consiguió de Hermione que insistía en que él fuese feliz con el ojinegro, a pesar de que también sabía de la enfermedad mortal del joven de ojos verdes, al igual que Severus se empecinaba en que podrían encontrar una cura, él deseaba tener la misma fe ciega de ambos, pues eran muchos años los que había escuchado que su enfermedad era terminal y mortal.

Perdido en sus pensamientos se dirigió a uno de los muebles más cercanos de la entrada a unos pasos de una chimenea, las horas se le hacían largas esperando a que Severus volviera, para saber que estaba bien y que todo había salido perfectamente. Algo no lo dejaba tranquilo y no lo estaría hasta ver sano y salvo a su Alatus.

_**Horas después…**_

Harry estaba sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala leyendo un libro para hacer mas llevadera la espera, cuando en ese momento alguien entro por la puerta principal de la mansión los ojos verdes se posaron esperanzados en ella pero quien entro fue Remus que llevaba consigo lo que parecían bolsas cargadas con plantas medicinales, el rubio plegó sus alas blancas y miel, con un toque borgoña.

Los ojos dorados del Alatus se fijaron en la figura de Harry…

-Jovencito– dice Remus para luego preguntar -¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?-

-Estoy esperando a Severus- responde la joven colocando el libro sobre sus piernas -Estoy preocupado por él-

-Tranquilo él estará bien– le dice brindándole una sonrisa de ánimo al joven y al ver preocupación en sus ojos le explica -La casa de Hermione y el núcleo de los Alatus blancos quedan lejos de aquí, tal vez se le hizo tarde y decidió quedarse allí-

-Pero Remus, él prometió que volvería hoy mismo– Insiste el ojiverde con una mirada llena de preocupación.

-Debería ir a descansar, ya es tarde– le dice amablemente Remus al ver rastros de cansancio en el rostro del moreno, sabía de su enfermedad y al ver su palidez se preocupo pues le tenía mucha estima a ese joven como si fuese parte de su familia, sin contar que todos en la mansión le habían tomado cariño -Le hace daño, lo sabe- le increpa.

-Remus, gracias por preocuparte por mi, todos ustedes han sido muy amables conmigo– dice el joven con ese aire inocente que siempre se desbordaba en su mirada, sonriéndole agradecido.

-Usted se lo ha ganado…- Le asegura el rubio respondiéndole con una sonrisa amable.

-Remus, te dije que puedes llamar por mi nombre y tutearme, como me lo has permitido hacer contigo –Responde con una sonrisa picara el joven, pues ya había insistido con el tema, pero el mayor era bastante formal en ese aspecto a pesar de que mostraba un gran aprecio por él y le había brindado sus sincera amistad, llegando a ser _casi_ igual de sobreprotector que Severus, sí debía admitir que el de ojos negros le sobreprotegía y además era un _"poco"_ mandón al respecto de su seguridad y de los que estaban bajo su cargo -A todos ustedes los considero como mis amigos porque… - pero sus palabras son cortadas pues en ese momento le da un ataque de tos, Harry se coloca una mano en la boca la cual se llena de sangre.

-¿Se encuentra bien?– Pregunta muy preocupado el rubio, se acerca al moreno y le da un pañuelo, al notar la sangre -Le traeré un poco de agua-

-Sí… Gra… cias– Es lo que el joven puede articular en medio del ataque de tos.

Segundos después, vuelve Remus ya con sus manos desocupadas de los paquetes que traía y con un vaso con agua…

-Aquí tienes- Dice el mayor dándole el vaso al joven –Tómatelo despacio- le aconseja.

El joven toma el vaso de agua con manos temblorosas y se bebé el líquido, luego murmura –Gracias Remus-

-¿Se siente mejor?– Cuestiona aun preocupado el rubio.

-Sí– le responde con una sonrisa amable -La enfermedad esta en su etapa final– Explica con mirada triste -No se porque Hermione se propone en que yo este con Severus, sabe que me queda poco tiempo…- agrega entre resignado y afligido.

-Es que… - Responde sin poder evitar sentir tristeza ante esa situación que pasaban dos personas que apreciaba mucho como lo eran Severus y Harry –Hermione quiere que seas feliz y serlo ella también junto a la persona que ama-

-Vaya Remus– Dice el joven negando con la cabeza y sonriendo con aflicción –No entiendo al destino-

-Ya vera que aparecerá una cura– le anima en tanto piensa, que eso es lo que todos más desean –Todo tiene una solución- dice tanto como para el joven como para si mismo, pidiendo al cielo una oportunidad para Harry y Severus.

-Gracias por animarme Remus– Agradece el ojiverde con una sonrisa cristalina.

-No tiene nada que agradecer…– Dice Remus mientras le extiende una manta para que se acobije -Está haciendo frío y le hace daño- le habla en tono paternal.

-Gracias…– Dice el moreno tomándola en sus manos y colocándosela -Son todos muy amables y generosos– agrega con una amplia sonrisa.

-Déjeme acompañarlo a su habitación– Habla el rubio como una _"madre"_ a un hijo- Debe descansar-

-Quiero esperar a que Severus regrese– Le dice acomodando la manta a su alrededor, recibiendo ayuda del ojicaramelo, luego con preocupación en su mirada agrega -No estaré tranquilo hasta verlo llegar-

-Veo que no lo haré cambiar de opinión–dice Remus con una mirada de resignación, pero a la vez una sonrisa al ver la terquedad del joven doncel -Si se le ofrece algo sólo llámeme a mi o alguien del servicio-

-Está bien– responde el ojiverde con una mirada agradecida.

-Entonces con permiso, tengo algunas cosas que hacer– Dice Remus al joven –Trata de no cansarte mucho– Agrega para luego perderse en los pasillos de la mansión.

El ojiverde lo ve perderse entre las sombras del lugar y se acomoda en el mueble, para seguir con su lectura bajo la tenue luz de las velas, las horas pasan y Harry es vencido por el sueño, su mano se desliza de su regazo y el libro que allí sostenía se cae al suelo, mientras él se perdía en brazos de Morfeo.

_**Horas después…**_

Ya entrada la noche Harry despierta al escuchar unos ruidos y se levanta del mueble para ver que sucede, al caminar hacia el ruido ve a Severus apoyado en la pared con sangre en sus alas y en su cuerpo.

El ojinegro es auxiliado por Remus quien le pregunta preocupado -¿Qué sucedió?–

-Me atacaron, varios Alatus oscuros cuando venia de regreso, eran muchos– responde con voz débil -Los evite y los perdí pero pudieron herirme-

-Debes tener más cuidado– le dice el rubio preocupado por su amigo.

-Sí, lo se…– le responde con un suspiro de frustración.

-¿Qué sucedió?– pregunta Harry muy preocupado acercándose a los dos hombres -¡Te hirieron!- Exclama el ojiverde señalando lo obvio.

-Estoy bien…– Responde Severus perturbado -¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?– le cuestiona en tono de regaño -Deberías ir a tu habitación-

-Pero… Severus…- Dice agitado Harry al ver la gravedad de las heridas -Quiero ayudarte, estas mal herido-

-Remus lo hará– le dice evasivamente -¡Vete a tu habitación!- Exclama Severus.

Remus aquea una ceja al ver la actitud de su amigo, quien era más controlado en sus emociones -Severus, espera él estaba preocupado por ti– Le explica dirigiendo una mirada de apoyo al ojiverde.

-¡Estaré bien!– Profiere Severus haciendo a un lado a Remus y apoyándose en la pared para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Deja que te ayudemos Severus– dice Harry acercándose al mayor, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho del ojinegro.

-¡No es necesario!– Dice tomando las manos del joven y haciéndolo a un lado -Vete– Severus nota la palidez del joven y sus ya de por si desbocadas emociones le dominan -¡Vete a tu habitación, vete a dormir! ¡Bien que te hace falta!– Le dice preocupado por él, pero no nota que le esta hiriendo, quebrantado su disciplina de guerrero, no sólo había tenido una dura batalla, sino que escucho las cosas que sus adversarios planeaban hacer cuando capturaran a Harry.

Harry sólo lo ve con lágrimas en sus ojos verdes…

-¡Vete no quiero verte en estos momentos!– Le dice molesto más consigo mismo y enervado por las promesas malvadas de sus enemigos que por cualquier cosa, pero en ese momento al ver a su pequeño lo único que le pasaba por la mente son las escenas de él envuelto en esos peligros mortales, imágenes convertidas en una especie de veneno para la mente preocupada de Severus por la seguridad de quien le había robado el corazón… Harry herido, en peligro, con la palidez de la muerte en su hermoso rostro, su cuerpo sobre el altar del ritual y su preciosa sangre sobre la roca… en fin -¡Vete, vete!- le exige con el corazón pesado.

Harry se queda paralizado ante la mirada oscura, llena de miedo, dudas, rabia y otras cosas que pasan desapercibidas para él… Dolido por la forma en que le ha hablado su Alatus.

Severus se marcha a paso lento y Remus le ofrece una mirada de apoyo a Harry, para luego ir a ayudar a su amigo, llevándolo a su habitación para curarle.

_**Momentos después…**_

Harry salió de su parálisis temporal, causada debido tanto al trato como a las palabras de Severus y el enfado en la mirada del hombre que amaba, el rechazo ante su anhelo de cuidarle, de curar sus heridas, pensando en que tal vez el ojinegro no lo quería, porque era una carga para él y por su culpa estaba mal herido, levanta sus manos y ve en ellas la sangre de Severus –Tengo que saber como está- Se dice preocupado y con sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas contenidas –Así él no quiera verme, sólo quiero saber como está…-

_**En la habitación de Severus…**_

Harry abre la puerta pero se detiene sin saber si entrar o no, por lo que inconscientemente escucha hablar a Severus y Remus, se queda allí tras la puerta indeciso, el ojinegro se veía muy enfadado y el joven casi sin querer escucha la conversación.

-Estoy agotando, me dieron una dura batalla -Decía Severus a su amigo -¿Cómo resolveremos este problema?- pregunta preocupado.

-Se que es difícil pero debes ser un poco paciente– lo mira con gesto de regaño - Discúlpame Severus pero fuiste muy duro con Harry, él estaba muy preocupado por ti, además…- El rubio guarda silencio.

-¿Qué sucede Remus?– cuestiona Severus con su tono de voz autoritario.

-No quiso irse a descansar a pesar de que se lo pedí– le dice muy serio -Me dijo que no estaría tranquilo hasta no verte llegar– Su mirada color caramelo se torna triste - A pesar de que le dio un ataque de tos muy fuerte y tenía frío– dice preocupado -Además le note muy pálido y débil-

Severus se preocupa por el tono de serio de Remus -¿Ves? por eso me preocupa mucho, además…- calla al caer en cuenta lo mal que lo trato -Bueno, creo que le debo una disculpa a Harry, pero es que…– Se pueden ver en su rostro las marcas del enfadado y la preocupado -Cuando luche con esos Alatus oscuros, escuche la forma sádica en que hablaban para lograr sus planes, en el gusto que les daría matar a Harry, la daga que usarían, como la clavarían en su pecho….– El ojinegro tiembla de rabia -Eso me enfureció y me hizo perder el control, por eso estuve propenso a sus ataques-

-Lo entiendo– dice el ojicaramelo con mirada de entendimiento -Ellos son muy sanguinarios, en sus acciones-

-Por eso…– Habla Severus con mirada triste y angustiada -Debo cuidarlo mucho, no quiero que…-

-Lo se Severus, pero estas mal herido– le dice con preocupación -¿Qué piensa hacer?- Pregunta.

-Tengo que mantenerlo a salvo, si lo puedo mantener seguro hasta que pase el eclipse en que pueden hacer ese ritual– dice dudando pero ese era su único plan -Ese eclipse que es especial y se da sólo cada 100 años, lo sabes– Dice con voz trémula -Si lo puedo tener bajo resguardo hasta que pase, ya estará fuera de peligro-

-Sí, lo se– dice el rubio asintiendo con la cabeza y terminando de curar a Severus -Pero ¿Cómo lo harás ahora que están tan débil y mal herido?- le cuestiona.

-¡No me importa!– Exclama abruptamente.

-¡Severus!– Hablo Remus en tono de regaño, el rubio era más que sólo un amigo para Severus era como un hermano y a veces como un padre mandón cuando se trataba de su seguridad -¿Cómo lo protegerás en tu estado? ¡Estás débil! ¿Crees que así podrás hacer algo? ¡Si luchas en ese estado es probable que mueras!-

-Lo se… ¡Pero debo cuidarlo de ellos!– dice con fuerza y decisión Severus -¡Y debo evitar que los Alatus oscuros se salgan con la suya!-

-Bueno, se que no te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión– dice resignado Remus -¿Por qué no la llevas a otro lugar?– Pregunta tratando de buscar una alternativa entre las pocas a su disposición.

-No, él esta más seguro aquí, por las barreras de la mansión– dice serio -Además si lo llevo a otro lugar estará mas propenso a un ataque, estando aquí no lo podrán ubicar gracias al campo…-

-¡Hay otros Alatus Blancos con protecciones igual de buenas en sus casas! ¡Puedes morir por tu terquedad! - Le replica el rubio interrumpiéndolo -¡No puedes los Alatus blancos tienen las esperanzas de que seas el nuevo líder, al casarte con Hermione la hija del líder actual Albus!-

_**Afuera de la habitación…**_

La angustia del ojiverde crece a pasos agigantados -Todo esto es mi culpa– se dice en susurros Harry –Es por mi que esta mal herido… ¿Qué importa si yo…? Además debido a mi enfermedad me queda poco de vida….- debate para si mismo.

"_¡No!"_ piensa angustiado, con temor en su corazón y lágrimas desbordándose de sus hermosas esmeraldas, al escuchar que Severus podría morir se siente culpable y aterrado ante la idea de que él muera por defenderle _"¡Él no puede morir por mi culpa!", _el joven moreno corre en dirección a su habitación, con un gran dolor en su corazón.

_**Mientras, dentro de la habitación del Alatus…**_

-¡Sólo me importa proteger a Harry!– Exclama muy serio y algo enfadado Severus –Además… ¿Qué importaría eso si los Alatus oscuros logran su cometido? Aparte de que… ¡Yo amo a Harry!- declara con voz potente.

-Pero ya diste tu palabra Severus…- trata de razonar Remus un poco dudoso por la intensidad de sentimientos que ve en los ojos oscuros de su amigo.

-Lo se, pero… si no puedo estar con él al menos quiero protegerlo- Dice un poco más calmado Severus gracias en parte al medicamento que le suministro Remus para el dolor de las heridas.

-Te entiendo… Veo que tus sentimientos son profundos y que lo amas- Dice el ojicaramelo con una mirada comprensiva.

-Así es… Le amo con todo mi ser, como nunca pensé que lo haría- Confiesa Severus -Y creo que le debo una disculpa, le lastime ¿No es así?- cuestiona con mirada culpable.

-Creo que si…- Duda en hablar el rubio –Me parece que incluso estaba llorando-

-¿En serio?– Pregunta compungido el de ojos negros, recostado en su amplia cama con el calmante haciendo efecto.

-Pero, si hablas con él todo estará bien… Pues también te ama– Le responde con seguridad Remus a su amigo.

-Creo que lo hare mañana a penas despierte– Murmura Severus quedándose dormido.

-Descansa Severus…– Dice pensativo el rubio y se queda en la habitación cuidando del futuro líder de los Alatus blancos, recordando cuando él también amo y perdió al amor de su vida.

_**¿Continuara…?**_

_****************************************************)8(********************************************_

_**Ya estando cada vez más cerca del día decisivo, les dejo este capítulo ciertamente largo…. Pero ¡Culpen a las musas!**_

_**Musas: ¡Claro siempre las inocentes e indefensas musas!**_

_**Lunatica: ¡Ja! **_

_**Musas: Y lo que falta muahaha…**_

**GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS:**

_**NEREY**_

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR ACOMPAÑARNOS EN ESTA AVENTURA **

_**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: "CONSECUENCIAS" **_

_****************************************************)8(********************************************_

_**¡LA MAGIA FULGURE EN SUS VIDAS!**_

_**¡A DESPLEGAR ALAS!**_

_**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**_

_**Gracias **_

_**¿Comentan?**_

_***Lunatica y las musas***_


	9. Consecuencias

**DECLARO QUE ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PUES SON PROPIEDAD DE JK ROWLING.**

**Las musas y yo, simplemente nos divertimos inspirándonos con ellos y metiéndolos en locos mundos…XD**

**Advierto que esta historia es: Slahs ¿Saben que es no? –Para los que no, relación entre personas del mismo sexo-**

**Tendrá: AU y Criaturas Sobrenaturales.**

_**Dejen sus reviews en ya saben donde, o aquellas musas por ahora "innombrables" harán alguna imperdonable… Y yo no quiero ser la victima XD**_

_**-Y el destino hace de las suyas…-**_

_****************************************************)9(********************************************_

"_**Tratando de mejorar las cosas…**_

_****************************************************)9(********************************************_

_**Consecuencias**_

_**En la habitación de Harry…**_

El joven estaba de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo completo con marco dorado, observa la sangre de Severus en sus manos y ropas, ve su palidez pensando en que no quiere que él muera por su culpa, además en que estaba seguro de que su vida acabaría pronto -¡No! ¡No quiero más esto! ¡No quiero que él muera! ¡Mi vida agonizante no tiene importancia!– Exclama angustiado el joven y sus palabras se ven interrumpidas abruptamente pues comienza un ataque de tos- La de Severus sí… Su vida…- La tos pasa pero dejándolo un poco débil -¿Será que si me voy y busco un escondite hasta que acabe mi vida? ¿Él estará a salvo?– Se pregunta mirando la sangre de su mano debido al reciente ataque –Sí… Además me queda muy poco… Estoy seguro de que si me oculto bien no me podrán encontrar o tal vez ya este _muerto…–_ Murmura llorando, perturbado, triste y además recuerda la dura mirada que Severus le ofreció cuando trato de ayudarlo, así fue como tomo una decisión de manera apresurada sin pensar en las consecuencias que sus actos podrían acarrear.

De tal modo, el joven elegido para ser soporte principal en un ritual antiguo de sangre para traer la oscuridad al mundo, debido a sus alas mágicas más desarrolladas y energía espiritual, decide irse de allí y buscar donde esconderse para evitar que Severus muriese por su causa, pensando en que sería mejor estar lejos de él para no hacerlo sufrir, Harry pensaba que él solo podría encargarse de ocultarse evitando la muerte de quien amaba.

El joven de ojos verdes, logro escapar de la mansión llevándose algunas cosas consigno como comida y ropa, aprovechando que todos los habitantes de la mansión dormían logro salir de los dominios Snape, pensando en que eso era lo mejor para todos, pues no quería que nadie saliese herido por su culpa, sin tener en mente otra cosa más que el hombre que amaba, fuese feliz y estuviese a salvo. Sin pensar que en los planes de Severus Snape, no estaba que Harry se saliera de sus a_las protectoras _hasta que se acabara el peligro o incluso más allá… Pues lo amaba.

_**Tiempo después…**_

Había pasado una semana desde que Harry escapara de la mansión Snape creyendo que era lo mejor, proponiéndose a no dejarse encontrar por nadie, esperando que su enfermedad se llevara su vida, antes de que pudiese ser hallado, ya fuese por Alatus blancos u oscuros, pensando en que si hacia todo con la mejor intención, que era alejar a quien amaba de lo que creía un peligro más para la vida de Severus que para la suya propia…. Todo saldría bien.

Después de la repentina huida de Harry, la cual había sorprendido a Remus quien desde enterarse de la enfermada del joven estaba buscando una cura para el ojiverde junto a Severus y Hermione, con sus conocimientos de antiguas artes mágicas así como sanadoras por medio de plantas y cualquier otra manera que los dones inherentes a su raza pudiesen proporcionarles. Investigando cada cual en libros antiguos referentes a la materia e informándose de los mejores sanadores de ambos mundos, humano y Alatus.

El escape dejo sorprendidos a los habitantes de la mansión debido a que para no ser notado por las barreras al salir sin permiso, Harry debía ser muy poderoso o reconocido como señor de la casa por la magia imbuida en ella, en silencio todos pensaban no que una, sino que ambas posibilidades eran ciertas…

Severus Snape había quedado sumamente preocupado y sintiéndose culpable, con angustia creciente lo busco desesperadamente con ayuda de Remus y de sus siervos dividiéndose para encontrarlo con prontitud, pues el día del eclipse estaba muy cerca, lo que hacia que el peligro fuera inminente para el joven destinado a ser el soporte principal de aquel antiguo ritual oscuro, los días pasaban y los intentos de encontrarle eran infructuosos, como si alguna fuerza misteriosa se hiciera cómplice del joven para no ser encontrado, todos esperaban que eso permitiera que los Alatus oscuros tampoco pudiesen dar con el ojiverde desaparecido.

_**El día del eclipse…**_

El Alatus Blanco Severus, ejercía una intensa búsqueda de día y de noche, sin descansar, ese día sobrevolaba un bosque alejado del mar, el cansancio debido a su indetenible persistencia al igual que por las heridas de su última batalla, lo estaban incitando a regresar, justo en el momento en que decide retornar a su casa ha descansar un poco, al fin da con el objeto de su amor y su persistente búsqueda, le ve estando aún un poco lejos de Harry, acercándose al claro del bosque donde el joven estaba recogiendo unas frutas, cerca de una cueva oculta bajo unos arbustos, la que no se veía fácilmente y menos desde el cielo.

-Harry ¿Por qué te marchaste?– Grita Severus acercándose al joven surcando el cielo con sus aun heridas alas -¡Estas en peligro…!-

-¿Severus?– Harry voltea al escuchar esa voz que reconocería en cualquier parte y lo ve con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos sorprendido, notando que estaba volando con esfuerzo acercándose a él -Tú estas sufriendo por mi culpa y ¡no quiero!… ¡no quiero que te pase nada malo, no quiero causarte mas problemas!– grita el joven con angustia reflejada en sus esmeraldas y en su voz.

-Tú eres lo único que me importa…- Le responde Severus cada vez más cerca.

-Pero… - Trata de alegar Harry confundido.

_En ese momento pasa lo menos esperado y lo más evitado…_

De la nada la Alatus oscura Bellatrix, hace acto de presencia, pues el rastro de energía espiritual que emanaba del joven de ojos verdes le había llevado hasta allí, gracias a un instrumento mágico que poseía desde ese día en la mañana, robado de un antiguo guardián de artilugios bañados en magia de diversos tipos.

Antes de que Severus le diera alcance debido a que no podía volar más rápido por sus heridas, observo con impotencia como la mujer desmayaba a Harry escapando con él, yéndose tan rápido como había llegado, sin malgastar tiempo en llevarlo al lugar del ritual.

Dejando tras de si a un angustiado Alatus blanco y su risa siniestra.

-¡NO! ¡Harry!- Grita Severus siguiéndoles con temor y desesperación, disponiéndose a todo con tal de salvar al joven que le había robado el corazón.

_**Minutos mas tarde…**_

Al fin había llegado el día y la hora del eclipse, la luna cubría lentamente al sol, el corazón de Severus golpeaba en su pecho temeroso por el destino de Harry, con decisión siguió a la Alatus Oscura dispuesto a todo con tal de salvar a aquel joven que amaba y de paso al mundo, pero lo único que le importaba es que aquel doncel de ojos verdes… Estuviera a salvo, que lo pudiese alejar del peligro, de una vez por todas… _"Por favor que no sea tarde" _Rogaba el Alatus blanco al cielo.

_**El eclipse había comenzado…**_

En el centro de unas ruinas antiguas estaba ubicado un altar de mármol negro, en medio de unas columnas blancas que formaban un círculo, estaban Bellatrix y Rodolphus esperando el momento exacto en que llevarían ha cabo la fase final del ritual.

Harry abre los ojos, volviendo lentamente a la conciencia y al hacerlo se percata de que está atado a un altar para sacrificios, al mirar a su alrededor se da cuenta de que está rodeado de siete pilares, en los que estaban atadas siete personas, que también poseían alas mágicas muy desarrolladas pero no como las suyas como lo dictaba el rito, al voltear el rostro ve a su lado una daga de oro, con empuñadura de plata y cobre, decorada con unas alas negras de ónix… Luego se percata de sus captores que lo ven con ojos brillantes de maldad y con orgullo al salirse con la suya…

El lugar estaba cargado de ondas energéticas, mientras los pilares absorbían la energía espiritual de los demás humanos poseedores de alas mágicas lo cual los dejaría sin vida por tal cosa, Harry observaba con terror el panorama, lamentando el hecho de ser el culpable que traería la oscuridad al mundo.

-Severus…- Susurro el joven como si se tratara de una oración o una voluntad final, sintiéndose débil por el jalón de energía.

¿Continuara?

_****************************************************)9(********************************************_

…**a veces las hacemos peor".**

_****************************************************)9(********************************************_

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS:**

**NEREY**

**KURO-KUN0414**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUENOS ACOMPAÑAN EN ESTA AVENTURA!**

_**¡No me maten por favor! ¡Todo es culpa de las musas!  
Miren que si me lanzan un avada, no podre terminar…**_

_**Y con las locas musas esclavizadoras, tengo para temer…**_

_****************************************************)9(********************************************_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo: "La Oscuridad Se Desata"**_

_**¡LA MAGIA FULGURE EN SUS VIDAS!**_

_**¡A DESPLEGAR ALAS!**_

_**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**_

_**¿Comentan?**_

_***Lunatica y las musas***_

_**Gracias **_


	10. La Oscuridad se Desata

**DECLARO QUE ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PUES SON PROPIEDAD DE JK ROWLING.**

**Las musas y yo, simplemente nos divertimos inspirándonos con ellos y metiéndolos en locos mundos…XD**

**Advierto que esta historia es: Slahs ¿Saben que es no? –Para los que no, relación entre personas del mismo sexo-**

**Tendrá: AU y Criaturas Sobrenaturales.**

**Bueno, aquí seguimos con esta historia**

_**Las musas esperan sus reviews como siempre ansiosas,**_

_-¡Sálvenme!-_

_-¡Exagerada!-_

_-Jum…-_

_Nota: La canción "Despedida" de Shakira es la música de fondo de este capítulo…_

_Link: watch?v=898Id7_qnic_

_****************************************************)10(********************************************_

_**-LA OSCURIDAD SE DESATA-**_

_**El eclipse avanza…**_

Luego de unos minutos de vuelo forzoso, Severus le da alcance a Bellatrix dando con el lugar oscuro y siniestro en el cual se estaba llevando a cabo el sacrificio, el ritual oscuro de sangre…

-¡Harry!– Grita desesperado el Alatus blanco, viendo la escena de sus pesadillas hecha realidad, el joven que amaba estaba atado a la mesa ceremonial de mármol negro, rodeado de los siete pilares en que estaban sujetos los demás alas mágicas, a punto de ser herido por la daga del ritual.

-¡Ja ja! ¡Has llegado tarde!– Exclama sínicamente Bellatrix con una mirada refulgente de maldad y maniática alegría.

-¡Ya es tarde el eclipse está en su apogeo!– Dice Rodolphus riendo malévolamente, mientras sostenía en sus manos la daga forjada en oro, con empuñadura de plata y cobre, decorada con unas alas negras talladas en ónix… Que sería clavada en el pecho del soporte principal por su bondad, corazón puro y energía espiritual.

Cuando Severus aterriza, contempla con desesperación e impotencia la mirada asustada de Harry y siente como si su corazón se detuviese al ver que ha llegado tarde, ya que no alcanza ha evitar que el arma atraviese el pecho del joven de ojos verdes.

Rodolphus y Bellatrix, dan un paso atrás debido al pulso de energía que fue disparado, instantáneamente los pilares brillan con gran intensidad, una luz grisácea se desperdiga por todo el lugar y las personas atadas a ellos comienzan a gritar por el dolor que les causa la absorción de su energía espiritual y de vida, en tanto la sangre de Harry se desliza en el altar haciendo que unas inscripciones en una lengua extraña se iluminen al ser bañados por el líquido vital del soporte principal.

-¡La oscuridad eterna se desata!– Grita Bellatrix alzando las manos con sus alas desplegadas y sus ropas negras ondeando por la fuerte ventiscas que comienza a soplar, mientras ríe complacida al ver la oscuridad apoderándose del mundo.

-¡Ha llegado la era en que los Alatus oscuros dominaran el mundo!– dice Rodolphus riendo insanamente observando como la oscuridad se extiende como un manto negro alrededor, sumiendo todo en las penumbras.

Severus Snape sintiendo un dolor profundo al ver la palidez mortal en el rostro de Harry se acerca a donde está el joven, sin saber que hacer, pero pensando en intentar algo, no podía permitir que ese hermoso y vivaz joven de ojos como las esmeraldas, perdiera su vida allí… La oscuridad más terrible, sería un mundo sin su amado en el…

-¡Detén tu paso tonto!– Exclama Rodolphus atravesándose en su camino, extendiendo sus manos frente a él, apareciendo una espada de hoja grisácea entre sus manos… Para evitar que el Alatus blanco interfiriera en el ritual.

-¡Ya esta muriendo!– Ríe Bellatrix parándose al lado de Rodolphus, con una espada cuya hoja destellaba en rojo dispuesta a la lucha -¡Es tarde!-

-¡No!– Les grita un ofuscado Severus apareciendo una espada de plata, con gravados en verde dispuesto a la batalla -¡Les detendré! ¡Él se salvara!-

-¡No te lo permitiremos!– Le grita de vuelta Rodolphus, en tanto pensaba _"No debe interferir, el ritual no debe ser interrumpido, no hasta que ese joven deje su sangre en el altar y muera"._

-¡No me lo impedirán!– Exclama Severus en su modo de guerrero Alatus y los ataca con su espada de plata y verde.

Rodolphus y Bellatrix se defiende con las armas que han aparecido en sus manos gracias a sus dones y él los hace a un lado con la suya, con la fuerza del ataque los Alatus oscuros, caen al suelo, pero se ponen en pie rápidamente y juntos se disponen a atacar a Severus.

Al chocar sus espadas destellan con haces de luz, el Alatus blanco se defendía férreamente dispuesto a llegar al lado de Harry, pero Bellatrix y Rodolphus no se lo pondrían fácil, destellos verdes, rojos y grises destellan en la oscuridad que se hace cada vez más predominante.

Severus es herido en un brazo por Rodolphus, pero logra devolverle el golpe hiriéndolo en el pecho dejando una quemadura en la piel de su enemigo gracias a las llamas verdes que crea su espada.

Bellatrix se dispone a un ataque más poderoso pero Severus se percata a tiempo y crea un escudo a su alrededor que resplandece en múltiples colores al recibir el impacto, la ojimarrón gruñe frustrada cual animal acorralado y su compañero se le une al ataque, quebrantando de a poco la defensa del ojinegro… Cuando parecía que derrumbarían la barrera, Severus dio un paso atrás acumulando energía y luego se impulso hacia el frente causando una explosión poderosa que lanza a sus enemigos lejos haciendo que chocasen contra unos arboles, debido a la fuerza del impacto y la magia poderosa que les golpeo, quedan gravemente heridos e inconscientes por la fuerza del ataque del arma del Altus blanco.

Severus desapareció su arma y se acerco hacia donde estaba Harry…

-Harry– Habla entre grito contenido y murmullo tembloroso Severus cortando las ataduras que apresaban al joven -Harry háblame– Le dice sosteniéndolo en sus brazos.

-¿Severus?– Susurra débilmente Harry abriendo con esfuerzo sus esmeraldas.

-Por favor… No me dejes- Ruega el ojinegro acariciando las mejillas del joven con suavidad, sintiendo el frío que se extiende por la suave piel.

-Severus… Yo no… Quería que… pasara… esto…– Habla entrecortado el joven moreno debido a la debilidad que lo atrapa en sus garras.

-No quiero que te mueras– Dice dejando escapar unas traicioneras y dolidas lágrimas de sus ojos oscuros, con culpa y gran dolor al sentir como Harry perdía su energía y se extendía por su rostro la palidez de la muerte.

-Perdóname… por hacerte… sufrir…– Murmura el ojiverde llorando y esforzándose acaricia el cabello oscuro de Severus con su mano temblorosa.

-Te amo…– Habla Severus con voz quebrada, sintiéndose devastado, triste e impotente -No tengo nada que perdonarte, eres muy bueno y puro… Soy yo quien te debo pedir perdón por tratarte mal– las hermosas perlas dejan ver una tristeza avasalladora mientras su portador habla disculpándose -Por no cuidarte mejor…-

-También te amo y te amare por siempre…- Le interrumpe Harry colocando sus dedos sobre los labios de Severus, en una tierna caricia.

-No me dejes Harry– Ruega el hombre de piel clara, mientras lo ve fijamente en tanto el ojiverde le sonríe débilmente.

-Severus– Le dice mirándolo con ternura mientras acariciaba el rostro amado con su mano temblorosa -Mi ángel…- pues desde que lo vio con las alas extendidas eso había pensado el joven moreno…

-Esta creciendo la oscuridad…– Murmura Severus como si eso no fuese lo más importante o lo más terrible, pues podría ser algo egoísta, pero lo peor para el Alatus blanco en ese momento era sentir como la vida de Harry se le escapaba entre los dedos, mientras podía observar como la oscuridad se apodera del mundo y todo queda sumido en las sombras eternas.

-No podrán lograr su malvado plan…– Murmura Harry con gran esfuerzo, pero ha pesar de su debilidad, hay una seguridad en sus palabras que causaban una inexplicable sensación.

-¿Harry?– Casi susurra Severus temiendo no hallar respuesta, observando como el joven entre sus brazos se debilitaba a pasos agigantados.

¿Qué podrían hacer ahora? Él estaba muriendo ¿Qué sucedería ahora?... Severus sentía como se estaba quedando sin lo que más le importaba en el mundo, sin Harry, no pudo salvarlo y la oscuridad se había desatado… La oscuridad más terrible era su existencia sin su amado ojiverde, porque sólo era vida si ese dulce joven, vivía en el mundo…

-Harry– El ojinegro pronuncia ese nombre con amor y también con el gran dolor que desgarraba su corazón, mientras unas lágrimas amargas surcaban su rostro, esas lágrimas que nunca antes había derramado desde que fuese un niño…

Un grito desgarrador causado por un dolor que no podía ser contenido por el pecho de Severus se escucha atravesando la oscuridad, sujetando fuertemente entre sus brazos el cuerpo ahora frío del amor de su vida, le besa dulcemente en tanto el agua salada derramada por ambos se desliza por el rostro pálido de su amado niño, su pequeño… Había dejado de respirar, la vida no tenía sentido, sin Harry iluminando sus vidas, aunque estuviese lejos de él pero vivo, Severus podría resistir ello con gran esfuerzo…

Pero no, un mundo sin Harry en el… _Eso era el infierno._

¿Continuara…?

_****************************************************)10(********************************************_

_**¡No se adelanten a los hechos!**_

_**De verdad ¡no me maten por dejarlos así! ¡Perdón! ¡Es culpa de las musas!**_

_**Pero si quieren saber lo que pasara, no pueden cometer ningún crimen, pues esto aún no ha terminado ¿Comprenden?**_

_**Mejor comentar ¿No creen?**_

_**¡Os queremos!**_

_**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR:**_

_**NEREY**_

_**KURO-KUN0414 **_

_**GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARNOS EN ESTA HISTORIA**_

_**¡Que aún no termina!**_

_**LA MAGIA FULGURE EN SUS VIDAS!**_

_**¡A DESPLEGAR ALAS!**_

_**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**_

_**Gracias **_

_**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: "LA LUZ VENCE"**_

_**¿Comentan?**_

_***Lunatica y las musas***_


	11. La Luz Vence

**DECLARO QUE ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PUES SON PROPIEDAD DE JK ROWLING.**

**Las musas y yo, simplemente nos divertimos inspirándonos con ellos y metiéndolos en locos mundos…XD**

**Advierto que esta historia es: Slahs ¿Saben que es no? –Para los que no, relación entre personas del mismo sexo-**

**Tendrá: AU y Criaturas Sobrenaturales.**

_**Lunatica esta escondida tras las musas y ellas a su vez tras una pared… Gruesa, por si acaso…**_

_**Ehhh ¡Esto no ha terminado!**_

_**Así que ¡Aquí les traemos esto!**_

_**¡No nos acribillen!**_

_**Pedimos disculpas por la tardanza, es que ha habido inconvenientes con el internet y algunos asuntos familiares, en fin… Complicaciones. **_

_**¡Sorry!**_

_Para este capítulo: "Sonata Claro de luna" de Beethoven_

_Link: watch?v=W2N5iyQuFWI_

_****************************************************)11(********************************************_

**La Luz Vence**

Justo en el momento en que parece que el fin ha llegado y que el mundo tal como se conocía cambiaria radicalmente...

El pecho del pilar principal comienza a brillar…

-¿Qué sucede?– se cuestiona un sorprendido Severus ante la escena que contemplaban sus ojos, Harry era rodeado por una potente luz y su cuerpo se elevaba sobre el altar del ritual -¿Harry?– Murmura el alado blanco observando la escena a un lado del altar pues la energía que se genero le había hecho retroceder un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?– preguntan atónitos Rodolphus y Bellatrix quienes al despertar del último ataque que el alado blanco les devolvió, se encuentran con la escena que se desarrollaba en el lugar.

El pecho de Harry brillaba con gran intensidad, luces tornasoles salían de el y lo rodeaban, unas maravillosas y grandes alas de luz dorada brotaron en su espalda, así como aparecía en su mano un arco de plata.

-¡No puede ser!– Exclama Bellatrix con una expresión de temor en su rostro.

-¿Él?– Cuestiona con una mirada de pánico Rodolphus -¡¿Cómo es posible?!-

-¿Pero qué…?- Se pregunta un sorprendido Severus al ver las caras de Rodolphus y Bellatrix llenas de temor, obviamente sin obtener una respuesta.

-El Ele… Elegi… Elegido…- Habla con dificultad Rodolphus.

-De... de… la… de la luz- Complementa Bellatrix con voz entrecortada.

Harry con ropas blanco brillante y las resplandecientes alas a su espalda, abre sus ojos que brillaban de manera sobrenatural con la luz que le rodeaba.

-¿Harry?– Le llama Severus sorprendido como nunca en su vida, al ver la pequeña metamorfosis del ojiverde y con miles de preguntas en su mente.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser!– Grita Bellatrix en tanto se dispone a huir del lugar.

-¡¿Cómo sucedió esto?!– Grita Rodolphus con rabia y temor, con las mismas intenciones de su pareja.

Harry voltea a verlos con una mirada llena de luz en que no se podía distinguir el color real de los mismos, con el arco de plata entre sus manos tensándolo y apuntando con una flecha de luz blanca, que dispara hacia cada uno de los alados oscuros.

-¡No! ¡Noooo!- Gritan en tanto son rodeados por la luz de las flechas que los han alcanzado -¡No puede ser!– Caen de rodillas al suelo ya sin alas.

Luego el joven de alas de luz, apunta una de sus flechas a la oscuridad que cubría la tierra con un eclipse eterno, haciéndola dar marcha atrás, dándole paso a la luz de un nuevo amanecer, mientras los rayos del astro rey naciente comenzaban a iluminar todo lo que estaba a su alcance. El elegido de la luz, lanzo algunas de sus flechas lumínicas a los cuerpos de los demás humanos alas mágicas en el lugar, haciendo que los pilares desaparecer y que las energías robadas volvieran a sus dueños que cayeron suavemente al suelo desmayados, salvos de lo que hubiese sido su fatal destino.

-Bellatrix y Rodolphus, ya que tanto los han despreciado, su castigo será que desde ahora en adelante son humanos y su primer trabajo es regresar a estas personas a sus hogares –Dice con una voz cadenciosa que hace ecos en las ruinas del ritual el joven de ojos verdes -Empezaran una nueva vida y conocerán lo que tanto desprecian, que no es tan terrible como sus antiguas acciones lo han sido-

-¡¿Qué?!– Gritan los aludidos con cientos de sentimientos agolpándose en ellos como temor, desagrado y desprecio por la vida que les tocaría como humanos, así como con odio y rencor tanto por su derrota como hacia el joven de alas luminosas.

-¡Así será!– Decreta Harry con su voz melódica retumbante, lanzando otras flechas haciendo desaparecer a los ahora humanos Bellatrix y Rodolphus en compañía de los demás humanos alas mágicas.

-¡¿Por qué?!– Gritan al unisonó en tanto desaparecen en la luz que los devora cálidamente.

-No recordaran muchas cosas de sus vidas como alados oscuros, pero esto si que lo recordaran y su primer deseo será ayudar a esas personas a regresar a sus hogares– dice con una sonrisa el joven moreno.

-¿Qué sucedió Harry?– Pregunta Severus algo temeroso de que Harry no haya sobrevivido a todos esos acontecimientos, que incluso para un alado blanco como el parecían inverosímiles, no resistiría perderlo de nuevo en manos de la muerte.

-¿Severus?– Murmura Harry con su tono de voz volviendo a la normalidad, acercándose a él y colocando sus manos en el rostro del hombre de ojos negros acariciándole con dulzura -Severus– Susurra cerrando los ojos y volviendo a su forma original, la luz regresando a su interior, al igual que las hermosas alas doradas.

-¡Harry!– Exclama Severus tomándolo entre sus brazos encerrándolo en un efusivo abrazo lleno de felicidad al verlo bien -¡Estas bien!- casi grita por la emoción.

-Sí, Severus– Responde Harry correspondiendo al abrazo con una sonrisa -Aquí estoy-

-Pensé que te perdería– Murmura Severus aun abrazándolo y rodeándolo con sus alas en una pose protectora y amorosa, como si en cualquier momento pudiese desaparecer de entre sus brazos.

-Que bueno que la oscuridad no se apodero del mundo– Dice el joven de ojos verdes sonriendo entre los brazos del hombre que amaba.

-Gracias a ti– Dice el de ojos negros, rodeando el rostro amado con sus manos, fijando sus perlas negras en esas brillantes esmeraldas y besa en los labios al joven que responde gustoso -Te llevare a casa, estas muy débil- agrega sosteniéndolo con fuerza al percibir que no podía mantenerse en pie por si mismo.

El joven de ojos verdes fija su mirada en el rostro amado y le acaricia, mirándole con amor, pero a la vez como si no pudiese tener aquello que tanto deseaba, con añoranza de permanecer al lado de quien amaba -Sí– Afirma Harry asintiendo con la cabeza, para luego caer en la inconsciencia.

-¿Harry?– Dice Severus preocupado, alzándolo y acunándolo entre sus brazos con rapidez y al cerciorarse que sólo duerme deja salir el aire que contenía aliviado, el alado blanco con su preciada carga bien sujetada, le da un beso en la frente y desplegando sus alas le llega de retorno a la mansión Snape.

Continuara…

_****************************************************)11(********************************************_

_**Disculpad la tardanza y por favor ¡nada de avadas!**_

_**Mirad que aun nos quedan 2 capis… **_

_**Aun hay unas cosillas más, para poder darle fin a esta historia… ¡Nos vemos! Recuerden sólo faltan dos capítulos para el final…**_

_Lunatica suspirando con cansancio: Pero que insistencia_

_Las Musas exclaman fastidiadas: ¡Cállate que a ti también te interesa!_

_Lunatica: ¡Uy! pero que carácter…_

_Regañan las musas: ¡A trabajar holgazana!_

_Se defiende Lunatica -¡Oigan! No es mi culpa que los accidentes de alguien que se aprecia me corten la inspiración que ustedes me dan-_

_Las musas la miran ¿Comprensivas? (Sí, me he cerciorado) Efectivamente: ¡Bueno está bien te dejamos ganar esta vez!_

_Lunatica con tono sarcástico: ¡Cómo las quiero!_

_Musas: ¡Ya ponte a lo tuyo!_

_Lunatica exasperada vuelve a sus pergaminos: ¡Bien!_

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS:**

**NEREY**

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE NOS LEEN Y SIGUEN, POR ACOMPAÑARNOS EN ESTA HISTORIA**

_**LA MAGIA FULGURE EN SUS VIDAS!**_

_**¡A DESPLEGAR ALAS!**_

_**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**_

_**Gracias **_

_**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: "DESPEDIDA"…**_

_**¿COMENTAN?**_

_**¡ESPERAMOS CON ANSIAS SUS COMENTARIOS!**_

_***LUNATICA Y LAS MUSAS***_


	12. DESPEDIDA

**DECLARO QUE ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PUES SON PROPIEDAD DE JK ROWLING.**

**Las musas y yo, simplemente nos divertimos inspirándonos con ellos y metiéndolos en locos mundos…XD**

**Advierto que esta historia es: Slahs ¿Saben que es no? –Para los que no, relación entre personas del mismo sexo-**

**Tendrá: AU y Criaturas Sobrenaturales.**

**¡Cerca del final!**

_¡POR FAVOR, por favor, COMENTEN!_

_(Miren que estoy perdiendo la clase al rogar jajaja XD ¿Les recuerda a alguien?)  
Prometo que me portare bien, que no pateare al gato de la vecina, que no me reiré de mi primo cuando se cae, que no planeare uhm travesuras… (Las musas se miraban entre ellas por las cosas ¿absurdas? que decía Lunatica) Pero no me castiguen… Bueno… Las musas son las que me torturan, en realidad yo me porto bien… Pero ellas me amenazan…_

_Las musas ruedan los ojos –Como siempre…-_

_-12-_

_Estoy inspirada con la música y es culpa de las musas…_

**Esta vez la canción será: "Nunca Te Olvidare" de Enrique Iglesias**

**Link: watch?v=pRrjt4htXlE**

_****************************************************)12(********************************************_

_**Despedida**_

_**Días después…**_

Unas pestañas oscuras aletearon, unos parpados se abrieron lentamente dejando al descubierto unos hermosos ojos verdes, Harry despierta y observa a su alrededor, escucha las olas del mar romper, se sienta en la cama recordando todo lo sucedido, Severus herido, su huida, el tiempo que duro escondido, como Bellatrix lo encontró en el mismo instante que el ojinegro, la lucha, el ritual oscuro, la oscuridad y luego una potente luz…

Lentamente se levanta de la cama, observa las cortinas de la puerta que da al balcón de la habitación ondeando por el viento, así que sale a aquel lugar donde llegaba la brisa marina con intensidad, -tras colocarse una bata sobre la pijama- con la mente atrapada en recuerdos y pensamientos se dedica a contemplar el hermoso paisaje del amanecer y las olas del océano…

La puerta de la habitación se abre despacio, dando paso a Severus Snape quien entra suavemente en la habitación para ver como seguía el ojiverde, no lo ve en la cama, pero al verlo en el balcón suspira aliviado… Aún no lo dejaba dormir la imagen de su dulce ojiverde en sus brazos, pálido… Sin vida…

Harry estaba de pie apoyado en unos barandales blancos del balcón, con una bata blanca de mangas largas que ondeaba por la brisa, sobre su pijama de pantalón y camisa verde.

Severus lo observaba con una sonrisa y mirada enamorada, al saberlo vivo, luego de haberlo visto morir en sus brazos.

Harry siente que hay alguien lo observa y voltea, encontrándose ante él a Severus con esa mirada que le hacia estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

-¿Cómo estas?– Pregunta el ojinegro acercándose al joven doncel -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Muy bien– Responde Harry con una amplia sonrisa –Gracias a ti que me salvaste-

-Fuiste tu quien nos salvaste– Asegura Severus acercándose a él -Tu nos salvaste a todos de la oscuridad, a humanos y alados por igual-

-Severus– Murmura el joven mirándole con ternura mientras es rodeado por los fuertes brazos del alado blanco.

-Me alegra que estés aquí Harry– Dice el alado abrazándolo cerca de si, asegurándose de lo real que era y que estaba a salvo - Y poder contemplar tus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de vida, me llena de alegría-

-Severus - Le dice el moreno sonrojado con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego frunce el ceño recordando algo- Hay algo mas que no me habías dicho– lo mira con seriedad y entendimiento a la vez - Eres inmortal ¿no?-

-Harry… sí te lo iba a decir pero…– Le explica mirándolo, no sin asombro- Pero… huiste de aquí…-

-Tranquilo… no te lo reprocho– Le dice con su mirada tierna el ojiverde -No tengo porque… Además…-

-No Harry…- Le dice interrumpiéndolo, tratando de explicarse -Debí decírtelo así como lo de Hermione, además sí puedo morir, si…- ahora es su turno de ser interrumpido.

-Si te hieren muy gravemente o si absorbe todas tus energías– Le dice mirándolo fijamente -Como aquella vez que te hirieron los alados negros por mi causa… –Dice agachando su mirada llena de tristeza.

-Pero ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?– Pregunta un sorprendido Severus tomando el rostro amado por la barbilla para ver esas esmeraldas que lo enamoraron.

-Vi muchas cosas cuando sucedieron aquellos acontecimientos la noche del eclipse, fueron como visiones de hechos e información que ya había visto o sabía–Dice aún reflejando desconcierto con su mirada -Todo esto es muy confuso, pero al menos ya están bien las cosas-

-Gracias a ti…– Dice Severus acercando sus rostros para besarlo.

_**De repente la atmosfera cálida y dulce, llena de amor, cambia abruptamente.**_

-Como todo ya paso, creo que es momento de que vuelva a mi casa– dice un decidido Harry apartándose de él, con cierta reticencia que trata de disimular.

-Pero…- Trata de argumentar Severus mirándolo, mientras se apoyaba de nuevo en los barandales del balcón.

-No es bueno que yo siga permaneciendo aquí- le dice interrumpiendo su posible argumentación -Tú estas comprometido y esto no es adecuado-

-Pero Harry yo…- dice Severus acercándose al joven de ojos verdes que le había robado el corazón.

-Yo también… - Dice Harry interrumpiéndolo nuevamente, atrapándolo en sus hermosas esmeraldas cristalinas contendiendo valientemente el llanto -Pero serás un buen líder, tu gente te necesita…– Habla serio y decidido, cuando Severus trata de interrumpirlo levanta una mano en solicitud de silencio y procede a explicarle el porque de su decisión -Lo vi en una de las visiones que tuve cuando sucedió todo eso, es tu deber y tu misión– Responde a una pregunta no pronunciada -Además ya no tienes que preocuparte por mi, estoy a salvo y mi enfermedad desapareció aquel día, una voz dentro de mi me lo dijo, que no iba a morir por esa enfermedad, que seria sanado porque esa era la voluntad de la luz para vencer a la oscuridad –Explica triste pero sin dejar que Severus le interrumpa -Además yo soy un humano y… mortal- alude el joven.

-Harry… Eso no me importa– Afirma Severus muy serio y tomándolo en sus brazos sin querer soltarlo jamás -¡Yo te amo!-

-Yo también, pero debes cumplir con tu misión– Dice con mirada triste y decidida, sabia que él debía ser el líder de los alados blancos o ocurriría una desgracia, pues la voz que le hablo cuando venció a la oscuridad se lo dijo.

_**Un ambiente frío y triste los atrapa lentamente.**_

-Pero… Harry…- Trata de insistir Severus.

-Me iré hoy mismo…- Harry le devuelve una mirada verde llena de una decisión que decía que si no fuese por esas visiones que le habían sido mostradas y que dictaban que Severus debía ser el líder de los alados blancos y la única forma de ello, según los hechos que conocían era casarse con la hija de Albus Dumbledore, el líder actual de los alados. Si no fuese por ello, Harry no se despediría.

-Sí eso es lo que deseas no me opondré– Dice rindiéndose ante los argumentos del joven que amaba, comprendiendo que no lo haría cambiar de opinión, ya que si lo dejaba era por una razón validad… Después de todo Harry era un ser muy _noble._

-Se cual es tu deber Severus y se cual es el mío….- Dice el joven conteniendo las lágrimas y con la voz temblorosa.

-Esta bien Harry– Habla con voz dolida el moreno, se había hecho ilusiones de que después de terminada la batalla y con Harry a salvo, podrían tener su oportunidad de ser felices -Mandare a que arreglen tus cosas- agrega con los ánimos decaídos y sus esperanzas derrumbadas ¿Es qué el destino dejaría a Harry con vida pero lejos de él? Pues si así era, lo aceptaría con todo el dolor de su alma.

-No tengo nada que llevarme Severus– Dice Harry atrapándolo en sus ojos verdes y bebiendo de ese poso oscuro que eran los ojos del alado que amaba -Sólo necesitare un carruaje-

-De acuerdo– Dice mirando fijamente esos ojos verdes que lo miraban con amor, atrapándolo en sus ónices por la intensidad de sus sentimientos -Pero te llevas mi corazón-

-Severus…- Murmura mirándolo con unas esmeraldas cristalinas por el llanto contenido.

-Mandare a arreglar un carruaje para ti– Dice Severus grabando el rostro del ser amado en sus pupilas, en su mente y su corazón… Sintiendo que está era una despedida.

-De acuerdo…– Acepta Harry asintiendo con la cabeza, en tanto piensa _"Aunque desearía que me lo impidieras… Al menos si pudieras amado mío"._

-Pero antes quiero que te lleves algo que te pertenece a ti– Dice Severus antes de marcharse del balcón, dándole un anillo con una piedra verde con la claridad del diamante.

-Pero Severus…- Dice casi sin aliento Harry en tanto Severus colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular.

-Es para ti y para nadie mas– Explicándose atrapándolo en su mirada, enamorada, venerante y llena de dolor por la separación -Aunque te quieres ir de mi lado, esto es para ti amor mío… Te amo-

- Gracias Severus– Casi murmura Harry con sus ojos llorosos-Yo también te amo… pero si no te conviertes en el líder de tu gente ocurrirá algo malo, lo vi pero no te lo puedo decir…- Se excusa el joven liberando al fin las lágrimas que contenía.

-Te entiendo– Dice con mirada llena de resignación, limpiando las gotas saladas con sus dedos pálidos del rostro moreno -Comprendo que tiene que ser algo muy serio, para que me dejes sin ti– Lo toma por la cintura acercándolo hacia él.

-Siempre te amare– Murmura Harry mirándolo con ternura.

-Y yo a ti…– Dice acercando su rostro hacia el del ojiverde -Esto también es tuyo mi pequeño – Murmura sobre los labios rojos de su amado -Todo mi amor en un beso, ya que el destino me negara el dulce sabor de tus labios, mi amado Harry- para plantarle un beso lleno de amor.

Luego de que ambos han recuperado el aliento…

Harry rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Severus, mientras este apoya su frente sobre la del moreno -Mi amado Severus- dice el joven atrapándolo en su mirada.

_Nos alejamos de esta escena en que dos personas que se aman se despiden en un balcón iluminado por el sol, en aquella mansión, sobre un peñasco golpeado por las olas, rodeados por la brisa y las melodías del mar._

_**Minutos más tarde…**_

Severus estaba observando desde las puertas de su mansión el carruaje que se alejaba en la distancia, llevándose con el a la luz y al amor de su vida.

-¿Por qué lo dejas ir?– Le pregunta su amigo Remus de pie junto a él, apoyando una de sus manos sobre un hombro del ojinegro.

-Él tiene razón, tengo un deber con los alados blancos, Harry vio algo oculto a nuestros ojos, si no cumplo con mi destino…– Argumenta tristemente y muy a su pesar dándole la razón a Harry- Además él es un humano y yo… - Agrega lleno de tristeza recordando las palabras de su pequeño de ojos esmeralda.

-¿Qué te sucede?– Cuestiona un tanto sorprendido Remus ante la actitud derrotista del pelinegro -Siempre hay otras posibilidades… Lo sabes… Puedes hablar con el líder Albus y escuchar su consejo, él podría ayudarte– Dice el rubio tratando de ayudarlo a encontrar alguna solución -Tú no eres de los que no buscan alternativas de solución, además no deberías desaprovechar la oportunidad que te brinda el destino o te arrepentirás, como yo lo hago cada día de mi vida cuando perdí a quien amaba en aquella guerra…- El ojidorado al ver que su amigo comienza a perderse en sus pensamientos le llama -Severus…-

-No se que hacer– Responde Severus con gesto derrotado, entrando a la mansión.

Remus observa como su amigo con gesto cansado cierra la puerta dejándolo sólo, para regodearse en sus propias esperanzas muertas… Su único consuelo era que Harry estaba a salvo.

-Siempre tuviste razón… _Sirius_ es un terco innegable…- Murmura Remus a la nada mientras sonríe con nostalgia –Como te extraño-

El rubio se dedica a contemplar el mar, nostálgico y deseando que ese tonto que tiene por amigo se decida a ser feliz.

¿CONTINUARA?

_****************************************************)12(********************************************_

**¡Nada de maldiciones o alguna cosa contra mi integridad física!**

**¡Miren que todo es culpa de las musas!**

**Y SI ME HACEN ALGO GRAVE Y MUERO, NO PODRE TRAER EL SIGUIENTE y Último CAPÍTULO: "**_**VOLVER A CASA"**_

*************-*-*-*-*-*-*12-*-*-*-*-*-*-***************

**GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE NOS ACOMPAÑAN EN ESTA AVENTURA! **

_****************************************************)12(********************************************_

_**LA MAGIA FULGURE EN SUS VIDAS!**_

_**¡A DESPLEGAR ALAS!**_

_**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**_

_**Gracias **_

_**Hasta el próximo cap…**_

_**¿Comentan?**_

_***Lunatica y las musas***_


	13. -Volver a Casa-

**DECLARO QUE ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PUES SON PROPIEDAD DE JK ROWLING.**

**Las musas y yo, simplemente nos divertimos inspirándonos con ellos y metiéndolos en locos mundos…XD**

**Advierto que esta historia es: Slahs ¿Saben que es no? –Para los que no, relación entre personas del mismo sexo-**

**Tendrá: AU y Criaturas Sobrenaturales.**

**Y CERRAMOS CON EL NÚMERO DE LA SUERTE… XD**

**¡Esperamos sus comentarios!**

**Las musas fulminando con la mirada a Lunatica dicen: ¿Nos hemos expresado claramente?- al ver a la fulminada salir huyendo, gritan yendo tras ella -¡Ven acá Lunatica que no te torturaremos…!- Agregan con mirada maliciosa -¡…Mucho!-**

**-¡Ni loca!- Es lo que responde la fugitiva.**

**Para este capítulo la canción "Hay amores" De Shakira**

**Link: watch?v=uZ53MAEaoyQ**

_****************************************************)13(********************************************_

_**-Volver a Casa-**_

Algunas horas mas tarde…

En las puertas de la mansión Potter.

Luna ve como su amigo se baja de un hermoso carruaje agradeciendo y despidiéndose amablemente, luego camina por el sendero hacia su _casa…_

-¡Harry! ¡Haz vuelto!- Exclama contenta Luna cuando el joven doncel de ojos verdes llega a su lado.

-Sí… Mi problema… Ya se resolvió– Responde sin ánimos el moreno.

-¡Que bueno!– Dice emocionada la rubia para luego encerrarlo en un abrazo.

-Necesito pedirte un favor –Agrega Harry luego de abrazar a su querida amiga, quien lo observaba en espera de escuchar el pedido -Reúne a la tripulación que trabaja con el barco llamado "Clama de Phoenix"- (1)

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?– pregunta sorprendida la de ojos azules.

-Me quiero ir de este lugar…- Dice con mirada triste observando a su alrededor, con sus ojos verdes posándose en el peñasco donde se levanta majestuosa la mansión Snape -Me trae muchos recuerdos tristes, quiero recomenzar mi vida...– Le responde con voz afectada –O al menos alejarme un poco- agrega dubitativo, no estaba seguro si no podría volver, en el fondo sabía que algo lo haría volver… Quizás el visitar a la tumba de sus padres o cuidar de la mansión donde había crecido, del jardín de su madre… Si volvería, decidió… pero no estaba listo para eso.

-Está bien– Asiente Luna, comprendiendo con su inusual intuición que era lo que su amigo necesitaba, alejarse al menos un tiempo… Y ella lo acompañaría, porque Harry era como su hermano menor y podría dejar a sus hermanos bajo el cuidado de su novio… Sabía que él no se negaría –Enseguida- Agrega casi corriendo a hacer lo pedido.

Los ojos verdes observan la figura lejana de la mansión Snape, sus ojos se empañan pero contiene el llanto _"Es lo mejor para todos" _piensa el compungido joven… Y el viento se lleva su doloroso susurro –Te amo Severus…-

_**Horas después ese mismo el "Clama de Phoenix" zarpaba.**_

Unos ojos negros observaban con tristeza el barco que se alejaba en la distancia, sus ojos se cristalizaron y ocurrió algo que pocas veces le pasaba, rompiendo su figura estoica, una lágrima surco su mejilla.

Unos ojos dorados miraban atento todo, esperando… _Un milagro._

_**Varios Días después…**_

_**El barco "Clama de Phoenix" navegaba en mar calmo…**_

Harry estaba en su camarote arrullado por el sonido de las olas que provocaba el barco al navegar por las aguas azules, profundas y misteriosas… Mientras leía un libro para mantener a su mente ocupada.

Su concentración es interrumpida por unos pasos acelerados que se escuchan desde cubierta, bajando las escaleras y finalmente una tromba rubia de ojos azules entra a sus aposentos atropelladamente y con cara de asombro.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!– Exclama acercándose a él con una indefinible expresión en su cara…

-¿Qué sucede Luna?- Cuestiona Harry levantándose de golpe y dejando caer el libro que leía al suelo, comenzando a preocuparse por la actitud de su amiga.

-¡Sube! ¡Tienes que ver esto!- Le increpa la rubia incitándolo a seguirla.

-¿Qué?– Pegunta sorprendido ante la actitud de su amiga ¿Acaso el barco se esta incendiando? ¿Acaso eran delfines, ballenas o alguna cosa que su amiga nunca había visto ya que era la primera vez que le acompañaba en un viaje en barco motivo de semejante escándalo? _Luna temía navegar, pero supero su miedo por apoyar a su amigo y vaya que fue rápida._

-¡Vamos!- Exclama la ojiazul tomándolo de una mano halándolo fuera del camarote.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me llevas así?– Cuestiona el joven resistiéndose a laa insistencia de su amiga, que al parecer se había enloquecido.

-Ya lo veras– Responde y he ahí de nuevo la inescrutable expresión en el rostro rubio.

-¡Luna!- Exclama el joven al sentirse empujado por su amiga hacia la cubierta.

-¡Ya veras Harry!- Dice la rubia empujando a su amigo de la infancia haciéndole subir las escaleras.

Al llegar a cubierta Harry es segado por los potentes rayos del sol por unos segundos y deja de sentir los brazos opresores de su amiga a su espalda, abre los ojos dispuesto a exigir una indemnización por el maltrato pero algo se lo impide.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta con sus hermosas esmeraldas muy abiertas y dejando ver su sorpresa, con la boca poco elegantemente abierta.

Al escuchar la risita de su amiga la fulmina con la mirada, para luego volver a ver el espejismo frente a él.

Todos los tripulantes del barco no cabían del asombro ante lo que veían.

-He venido por ti- Responde el alado blanco de ojos negros acercándose a Harry, con sus hermosas alas desplegadas… Teniendo toda la atención del ojiverde.

-Pero… y… ¿tu deber? ¿Tu compromiso?– Cuestiona el moreno alarmado y casi atragantándose con sus propias palabras.

El hombre frente a él, sonríe de medio lado y le responde –He hablado con Albus y Hermione ellos han aceptado mi decisión… Además el líder me dijo que igualmente lo sucedería en el liderazgo del clan pues era así como debían ser las cosas- explico críptico tal como su mentor, mirando con ternura al joven boquiabierto de pie frente a él, tan hermoso como lo recordaba.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Exclama Harry confundido pero igual dejándose llevar por la sensación de felicidad que comenzaba a crecer en su pecho.

-Hermione esta enamorada de otra persona y yo de ti– Dice acercándose cada vez mas al joven con una amplia sonrisa en sus facciones que a muchos le parecían a veces tan duras –Albus es un romántico empedernido- Explica con algo de burla pero alegrándose de ese hecho, que entre otros fue el que ayudo a que él y la castaña lo convencieran luego de algunos días, en realidad habían pensado que les llevaría más tiempo… Pero el anciano alado blanco logro convencer al concejo… -Además Albus y Hermione me dijeron que tú eres el más indicado para ser mi compañero de vida, el esposo del líder de los alados blancos- le dice dirigiéndole esa mirada que lo hace estremecer de pies a cabeza.

-¿Por qué?– Pregunta curioso, sorprendido y con un encantador rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

-Ya lo sabrás– Le responde atrapándolo en sus oscuras perlas y perdiéndose en ese mar verde que reflejaba todo lo que era su amor, inocencia, pureza… Harry era su luz, su estrella del navegante.

-Severus… - Comienza a hablar Harry pero es interrumpido por unos labios que atrapan los suyos en un efusivo beso y unos brazos, tanto amorosos como protectores que lo atrapan.

-Te amo…– Dice Severus apoyando su frente sobre la del joven –Y quiero que me perdones por no ser sincero contigo desde el principio pequeño…- Se disculpa de corazón.

-Eso ya es pasado– Responde Harry atrayendo a su amado alado blanco rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, lo que conlleva a que se vuelvan a besar delante los testigos que sonreían ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos…

Harry era abrazado por Severus y las alas de este rodeaban a su pareja con un aire posesivo y protector, su joven amo brillaba de alegría, parecía una escena mítica sacada de algún lugar misterioso y mágico.

-Entonces ¿aceptas ser mi esposo?– Pregunta Severus acariciando el anillo que descansaba en el dedo anular de Harry, el que le había dado cuando se despidieron.

-Uhm…– Responde Harry con una chispa de picardía en sus ojos verdes -Severus…-

Severus se separa un poco de Harry con sus manos sobre los brazos del joven -¿Qué sucede? ¿No…?– Le pregunta sintiendo un nudo en su corazón.

-¡Tonto!– Exclama Harry con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, la cual iluminaba sus esmeraldas -Pero me tienes que explicar las razones que cambiaron las circunstancias-

-¿Entonces? ¿Si?– Pregunta con una sonrisa esperanzada en el rostro.

-¡Claro que sí! –Grita Harry muy contento saltando hacia los brazos de su amor.

-¡Te amo!- Murmura Severus sobre los labios de su pequeño ojiverde.

-Y yo a ti- Murmura Harry.

Ambos se dan un beso que hablaba tanto de amor que hacia que los que le rodeaban se conectaran con esa potente energía que desprendían, los observadores rompieron en aplausos porque de alguna manera debían expresar el sentimiento que les embargo y por alegría ante la felicidad de Harry, quien había sufrido tanto.

-Regresemos a casa– Dice Severus sonriendo de medio lado extendiendo la mano hacia el ojiverde.

Harry observo todo a su alrededor creyendo por un instante que era otro de sus sueños, Luna da una inclinación de cabeza que le decía que se encargaría de todo y que se volverían a ver pronto.

-Sí… Volver a casa…– Responde un sonriente Harry tomando la mano del alado blanco que amaba frente a él con sus hermosas alas desplegadas.

Severus con la sensación de que se reencontraba con la otra parte perdida de su alma, se sintió nuevamente completo, con su enigmática y atrapante sonrisa de medio lado sujeto la mano del joven, lo tomo por la cintura y elevo el vuelo con su preciada carga entre sus brazos, ante la mirada asombrada de todos y los ojos azules de Luna llenos de alegría al ver que su amigo al fin sería feliz.

Así Severus y Harry se fueron, reencontrando su casa en los brazos del otro, en medio del hermoso atardecer que se reflejaba en el magnífico mar profundo, con sus corazones llenos de amor y esperanzas hacia un futuro mejor, en que fueran felices y pudieran disfrutar de su amor, hasta el _final de sus días… _

Esperemos su dicha pueda ser larga.

_**SE FINE**_

_**EL FIN…**_

_****************************************************)13(********************************************_

_**Clama de Phoenix: Llanto del Fénix**_

_**Disculpan lo dulce, aunque es contradictorio que lo escriba así pues no estoy muy dichosa que se diga… ¡Será culpa de las musas entonces! –Encogimiento de hombros- De igual modo, esto es lo que es y lo que fue.**_

_**¡Gracias por acompañarnos!**_

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS en el capítulo anterior.**

**MAMA SHMI**

**NEREY**

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron a lo largo de esta historia y a quienes nos acompañaron sólo leyendo, así a quienes nos siguieron.**

_**¡LA MAGIA FULGURE EN SUS VIDAS!**_

_**¡A DESPLEGAR ALAS!  
Recuerden que pueden ustedes desplegar las alas de sus corazones.**_

_**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**_

_**Gracias **_

_**¿Comentan?**_

_***Lunatica y las musas***_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

_**Gracias por comentar así fuese una sólo vez, la intención es lo que cuenta ¡nos han alegrado mucho!**_

_**GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARNOS, LEER Y COMENTAR:**_

_**Mama Shmi**_

_**NEREY**_

_**Kuro-kun0414**_

_**Paladium**_

_**Janeth Malfoy**_

_**Equuleus**_

_**GRACIAS POR ELEGIR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA:**_

_**Brenssy**_

_**Kuro-kun0414**_

_**Mama Shmi**_

_**genrdp**_

_**Nerey**_

_**Sayurielena**_

_**Y GRACIAS POR ESCOGER DENTRO DE VUESTROS FAVORITOS A ESTA HISTORIA:**_

_**Brenssy**_

_**Kuro-kun0414**_

_**Nerey**_

_**Sayurielena**_

_**¡Si alguien llega a pasárseme en esta lista, no olvide que también le agradecemos por acompañarnos, leernos y comentar!**_

_**Desde el fondo de nuestros según algunos "insensibles corazones"**_

_**¡OS QUEREMOS!**_

_**Y… Nerey ¡gracias Sol!**_

_**NOTA: POR CIERTO ESPERO MAÑANA MIS REGALOS DE CUMPLEAÑOS, NO SEAN MALITOS ¡COMENTEN!**_

"_**Todos tenemos un lado luminoso y otro oscuro dentro de nosotros, somos seres hechos de opuestos"**_

"_**Tu decides si quieres desplegar tus alas"**_

_**¿Se Fine?**_


End file.
